


I've Lived A Better Day (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Peter Hale, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Post-Canon, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando Stiles se encuentra con un Alfa salvaje durante su primer año en Berkeley, la pelea que sigue no va exactamente a su manera. Él llama a un inesperado aliado para que lo ayude con su transición, y descubre que su nueva manada no es exactamente lo que él podría haber pensado que sería.Stiles ahora se queda con la tarea de tratar de averiguar cómo su antigua vida encajará con la nueva, pero eso no está exento de desafíos.





	1. I need your help

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've Lived A Better Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318884) by [HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere/pseuds/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere). 



> Aquí estamos con otro fic de HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere y como siempre engancha desde el primer capi, a disfrutarlo ^^
> 
> Muchas gracias HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere por dejarme traducirlo :3

 

Derek, necesitaba llamar a Derek.

Cada hueso de su cuerpo lo estaba gritando, cada uno tirando de él en una dirección diferente. Pero había una cosa en la que podían estar de acuerdo: él necesitaba a Derek.

Haciendo una mueca, Stiles se quitó los restos de su camisa y los presionó contra la herida abierta en su costado. Sus piernas se movieron lentamente, acercándolo cada vez más a su apartamento fuera del campus por instinto. Dejó el bosque y llegó al comienzo del sendero, a solo una milla de distancia de su destino.

Stiles se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero, deseando que sus ojos se enfocaran en su lista de contactos.

No podía llamar a Derek. Derek estaba en algún lugar de Brasil, inalcanzable por móvil.

Scott

Podía llamar a Scott, su Alfa. La palabra le sonó extrañamente en su mente, pero la hizo a un lado y presionó el botón de llamada al lado del nombre de Scott.

Sonó cinco veces antes de ir al correo de voz. Stiles maldijo y lo intentó de nuevo.

Tono tono tono tono tono

Nada.

—Maldita sea, —soltó Stiles, concentrando su energía en no aplastar el teléfono en su mano mientras continuaba caminando como un zombi hacia su apartamento.

Dos llamadas más a Scott quedaron sin respuesta, así que Stiles revisó sus opciones.

¿Su papá? Infierno no. Malia, no. Liam, no. Lydia, tal vez. Pero ella estaba en Francia con su madre, así que no.

¿Peter?

Un destello de dolor en su costado lo llevó a presionar el botón de llamada. Peter cogió el primer anillo.

—Stiles, —ronroneó. —No pensé que todavía tuvieras este número. Solitario en Berkeley, ¿verdad?

—Peter,— Stiles gruñó. Sintió un dolor en el pecho que no podía reconocer. Aplicó más presión a su herida y suspiró aliviado cuando vio el final de su calle. —Necesito tu ayuda.

Stiles prácticamente podía escuchar el cambio de aire por teléfono. —Estoy en camino, —fue todo lo que dijo Peter antes de terminar la llamada con un clic.

No tenía idea de por qué, pero el conocimiento de que Peter vendría alivió algo del dolor. Stiles supo en el fondo de su mente que no desaparecería por completo hasta que viera a Derek.

Derek, a quien no había visto en meses. Quien se fue de nuevo después de que derrotaron a Monroe y al resto de los cazadores de Gerard. Con quien nadie había hablado desde el comienzo del primer año de Stiles.

Stiles se tomó un segundo para estar agradecido por la falta de alumbrado público que rodeaba su apartamento cuando se entró por la puerta principal. Su padre había sido capaz de hacer algunas cosas y obtener una exención de las viviendas del primer año después de que Stiles se hubiera transferido del programa FBI de GW al programa de Justicia Criminal de Berkeley.

Dejó caer lo que solía ser su camisa y cuidadosamente se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior antes de que la puerta de entrada se cerrara detrás de él.

Resueltamente, sin mirar su herida, Stiles se dirigió al baño y se metió en la ducha. Se enjuagó la sangre de las manos, los brazos y las piernas, antes de usar un paño para limpiar suavemente el área alrededor de la herida. Luego se quedó parado bajo el rocío hasta que el agua corrió clara en lugar de rosa.

Stiles cerró la ducha y respiró hondo. Su costado ardía ferozmente. Las heridas defensivas en sus manos y nudillos también dolían, pero no tanto.

Una hora. Ese es el tiempo que tuvo que mantenerse unido. Pasó una hora desde Beacon Hills hasta Berkeley, y Peter dijo que estaba en camino.

Una hora.

Stiles se arrastró a su habitación en el piloto automático, poniéndose un chándal pero renunciando a una camisa. Agarró una venda grande de gasa de su bien surtido botiquín de primeros auxilios y la pegó sobre su herida lo mejor que pudo sin mirarla.

Después de eso, se sentó en el único sofá de su sala de estar y esperó.

Cuarenta y tres minutos más tarde, Peter irrumpió por la puerta principal.

—¿Dónde está?, —Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor salvajemente con brillantes ojos azules. —Huelo un lobo, Stiles, ¿dónde está?

Con sus propios ojos vidriosos, Stiles se levantó y se quitó el vendaje. Peter gruñó en voz baja y avanzó hacia la luz, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Peter extendió la mano, pero se detuvo justo antes de tocar la herida de mordedura irregular que empañaba la cintura sin manchas de Stiles.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?— Peter susurró.

—No lo sé, —gruñó Stiles, su voz ronca. —Pero sus ojos eran rojos.

Todo el peso de la situación se hundió repentinamente, haciendo que Stiles se pusiera de rodillas. Peter lo atrapó antes de que cayera por completo, pero Stiles no pudo distinguir las palabras que el hombre estaba diciendo.

Su aliento llegó en ráfagas, como si le hubieran arrancado los pulmones. Su cabeza nadó y su visión comenzó a oscurecerse alrededor de los bordes. Después de unos minutos de luchar contra la inconsciencia, Stiles se encontró apoyado en ella.

Cuando llegó, había una luz que brillaba a través de sus cortinas delanteras y una toalla húmeda en su frente. Se incorporó con una sacudida, desplazando el paño al girar la cabeza.

Una mano se extendió de la nada y lo acomodó en el sofá. Stiles se dejó maltratar, sabiendo por instinto que la mano no era una amenaza para él.—¿Derek?— Dijo con dificultad.

—Todavía no, —respondió una voz cansada, como si hubiera tenido que recitar esa misma línea más de una vez.

La cabeza de Stiles nadó, pero él permaneció acostado. Partes de su mente aún estaban borrosas, pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para reconocer la voz. —¿Peter? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi apartamento?

—Me llamaste, Stiles, —respondió con un suspiro, cayendo de nuevo en el sillón al otro lado de la sala de estar.

—¿Lo hice?— Esta vez, Stiles logró sentarse, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. La luz que asomaba a través de las cortinas era demasiado brillante por razones que aún no podía entender.

Peter se inclinó hacia delante con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, las manos unidas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. —¿Qué recuerdas de anoche?

Stiles se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello y echó un vistazo a través de sus párpados. Apartó la cara de la ventana y pudo abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para ver un parche de gasa sangriento y desechado en el suelo junto a sus pies. —¿Anoche?

Algo andaba mal. Las palabras de Peter no tenían su habitual sarcasmo, y la cabeza de Stiles se sentía como si estuviera trabajando horas extras.

—Anoche, —repitió Stiles lentamente. —Te llamé. ¿Por qué te llamé? “Se calló con el ceño fruncido, sin esperar respuesta.

Su cabeza se sacudió lentamente por su propia cuenta, como si tratara buscar la información que estaba buscando desesperadamente. Cuando los eventos de la noche anterior lo golpearon, salió disparado de su asiento, solo para encontrarse con una oleada de emociones.

—No, —Stiles insistió débilmente. —No, no, no, no.— Trató de pasar sus manos por su cabello, pero encontró sus brazos de repente atrapados por el agarre de Peter. Miró a los ojos azul hielo del hombre y vio su propia oleada de emociones reflejadas en el rostro de Peter.

—Vas a estar bien, Stiles—. Peter siguió con su letanía de garantías y Stiles intentó mantener su respiración tranquila y constante. Si le hubieras dicho hace un año que se encontraría reconfortado por cualquier cosa que dijera Peter Hale, se habría reído. Pero ahora, Stiles se aferraba a las palabras del hombre como un salvavidas.

En algún momento, las garras de Stiles se habían extendido, clavándose en los brazos de Peter, pero el hombre no se había sobresaltado. Simplemente continuó asegurándole a Stiles que iba a estar bien e instruyendo al niño a respirar.

Finalmente, la respiración de Stiles se estabilizó, aunque sus garras permanecieron desenfundadas. No había espejo en la sala de estar, pero Stiles podía decir por lo pronunciado que parecía la habitación en su visión que sus ojos brillaban.

—Soy un hombre lobo, —susurró, mirando a los ojos de Peter casi desafiante.

Peter asintió y se extrajo del agarre de Stiles. —¿Por qué no te sientas y nos preparamos algo para comer? Tenemos mucho que discutir.

De repente, sintiendo un hambre voraz, Stiles volvió a sentarse en el sofá y agarró su teléfono de la mesa lateral para que tuviera algo que ver con sus manos. Haciendo todo lo posible por no concentrarse en las garras que aún tenía, abrió su teléfono con cuidado y frunció el ceño ante lo que vio.

No hay notificaciones de Scott.

Ni una. Habían pasado casi siete horas desde que Stiles había intentado localizarlo y ni siquiera había un mensaje de '¿estás bien?' en respuesta.

Stiles luchó contra la decepción y volvió su atención a las tres llamadas perdidas de Jackson.

—¿Jackson me llamó? —Le gritó a Peter, sin apartar los ojos de su teléfono.

Peter soltó un mm en la cocina, que Stiles escuchó perfectamente con su nueva audiencia sobrehumana. —¿Es eso anormal? Simplemente asumí que te habías perdido tu cita semanal de sexo o algo así.

Stiles gruñó por lo bajo, lo que lo detuvo momentáneamente. La capacidad de realmente gruñir era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse y tener cuidado. —No, no hemos hablado desde el año Junior, un poco después del... um, del Nogitsune.

—Hmm, —murmuró Peter de nuevo. —¿Lo llamaste después del hecho, lo cogió?— Volvió a entrar a la sala de estar como si perteneciera allí y puso una taza de té caliente y un sándwich frente a Stiles antes de sentarse un poco más cerca de lo que normalmente se atrevería a hacer. —Inteligente, obteniendo consejos de la única otra persona que conoces que ha pasado por algo similar.

Stiles dejó a Peter en sus reflexiones y abrió los 14 textos no leídos del antiguo kanima. Sus cejas se elevaron más y más en su cara mientras leía cada una.

'Stiles, ¿qué demonios hiciste?' Seguido de varios improperios, todos enviados por separado.

'Llámame. Ahora.'

‘Lo digo en serio, Stilinski, llámame’.

Las cejas de Stiles desaparecieron en su línea del cabello al leer el último.

'Joder, estoy en mi camino. Será mejor que no estés muerto cuando aterrice.’

Le entregó el teléfono a Peter en silencio, intentando absorber la multitud de información que acababa de recibir. —¿Por qué demonios viene Jackson?, —Le preguntó a Peter mientras le daba un gran bocado a su sándwich, como si el hombre tuviera alguna idea.

Lo que, por supuesto, hizo. —Él debe haberte sentido.

—¿Me sentiste?— Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Quieres decir, me sentiste cuando me cambie?

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y arrojó el teléfono a la mesa de café. —Sabes, Stiles, para alguien que pasó la mayor parte de los últimos tres años investigando hombres lobo, pareces terriblemente mal informado sobre la dinámica de la manada.

—¿La dinámica de la manada?— Stiles levantó la taza y suspiró ante el calor bajo sus dedos. Sus garras chocaron contra la cerámica, pero él hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlas. Era lo suficientemente consciente del agujero en su estómago que le rogaba que encontrara a Derek; No podía concentrarse en mucho más en este momento, pero hizo todo lo posible por escuchar la respuesta de Peter.

Peter se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, intentando parecer despreocupado, pero resbaló por una milla. Quedó claro por la tensión en sus hombros que estaba preocupado por Stiles y trataba de ocultarlo. —Los lobos en una manada pueden sentirse unos a otros. Como una cuerda de tu centro a la de ellos. Cierra tus ojos.

Stiles obedeció de inmediato, el lobo que estaba dentro de él se emocionó al recibir una orden que podía seguir fácilmente. No hizo nada para aliviar el agujero dentro de él, pero era otra distracción a la que podía aferrarse.

—¿Sientes esa sensación de tirón en tu núcleo?, —Preguntó Peter en voz baja.

Stiles zumbaba afirmativamente.

—Ese soy yo. Te estoy llamando usando nuestro vínculo de manada.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron ante eso. —Pero no somos manada—. Inmediatamente sintió que el vínculo caía, como si estuviera triste. Se concentró en el vínculo de inmediato y volvió a tensarlo, desesperado por corregir el error que había cometido para hacer que su manada se sintiera así.

Peter abrió los ojos y se rió sardónicamente. —¿No somos? Incluso si encuentras la idea de que yo esté en tu manada... indecorosa, parece que tu lobo se siente diferente.

—Maldita sea, —Stiles maldijo entre dientes, provocando otra risa divertida de Peter. —Entonces, espera, —se sentó de repente. —¿Eso quiere decir que Jackson piensa que somos manada?

Peter asintió, cerrando los ojos una vez más. —Revisa tus vínculos, Stiles. Todos se sentirán diferentes el uno del otro. El vínculo con tu Alfa se sentirá más fuerte, pero también puedes sentir a los otros betas.

Stiles frunció el ceño y se concentró en sus vínculos. Revisó algunos de ellos, descartándolos a todos como no-Jackson, hasta que encontró uno que solo podía describir como sentirse verde. —Lo encontré—. Tiró un poco del vínculo, como para asegurarle a Jackson que estaba bien, y se sorprendió al sentir un tirón hacia atrás inmediatamente. Fue insistente y molesto, pero Stiles reprimió una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que también había una sensación de alivio atada al tirón.

—¿Quién más hay?, —Le preguntó a Peter, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y extendiéndose hacia sus ataduras.

—Dímelo tú, —respondió Peter, en un tono similar, como si él ya supiera la respuesta y estuviera esperando a que Stiles lo alcanzara.

Stiles volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando descubrió que no podía identificar algunos de los vínculos. Cuando expresó su frustración a Peter, el hombre simplemente sonrió.

—Eso solo significa que los vínculos no se han formado completamente todavía.

Sentándose de nuevo en los cojines, Stiles se mordió el labio con cuidado para evitar sus colmillos, y expresó vacilante el pensamiento que le había estado molestando desde que empezaron su pequeña lección de bond pack. —¿Por qué no puedo sentir a Scott? ¿Él es uno de los vínculos que aún no se ha formado completamente?

En esto, Peter en realidad parecía algo arrepentido. —Me temo que no. Si reconocieras a Scott como tu Alfa, no solo sentirías su vínculo por encima de todos los demás, sino que te sentiría inmediatamente y sería él quien, en este sofá, te hablaría a ti y no yo.

—¿Así que no somos manada?— Stiles preguntó abatido.

—Eso, Stiles, dependerá totalmente de ti. Pero él no es tu alfa, no.

—¿Entonces quién es?

Peter enarcó una ceja al chico. —Seguro que haces muchas preguntas tontas.

El agujero en el estómago de Stiles se hizo más fuerte. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, como si se sostuviera con una mano. —Pero él no es un alfa, —protestó débilmente.

—Eso no es tan importante como solía ser. No es necesario tener una designación alfa para liderar una manada, —dijo Peter.

—Lo necesito, —susurró Stiles.

Para su sorpresa, Peter no respondió con un comentario sarcástico o una anécdota ingeniosa. Él simplemente sonrió tristemente. —Lo sé. Es por eso que no puedes volver a cambiar , —dijo, señalando la forma beta y las garras de Stiles.

—¿Sabes... sabes cómo contactarlo?— Stiles preguntó vacilante. —Él cambió su número antes de que me mudara. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que pueda contactarlo por teléfono, ahora que lo pienso.

Peter extendió la mano y puso una mano en el antebrazo de Stiles para tranquilizarla. —Está en camino. Él te sintió así que iba a venir de todas formas, pero hablar con él fue una de las primeras cosas que hice cuando me llamaste.

El lobo de Stiles aulló de alegría, pero su rostro se entristeció con suspicacia. —¿Por qué lo dices como si hubiera otras cosas que hiciste mientras estaba fuera y que uyo no aprobaría?

Peter no respondió, solo cerró los ojos de nuevo y sonrió.

Stiles se recostó y examinó sus garras sin hacer nada mientras Peter fingía dormir. Después de unos minutos inútiles de intentar que se fueran, volvió su atención a los vínculos que podía sentir, tratando de comprender mejor a quién creía aparentemente su lobo la manada.

Lydia, él podía sentirla. Su vínculo se sentía dorado y cálido. Stiles sonrió para sí mismo, pero lo dejó solo; no quería arriesgarse a que ella descubriera su transformación antes de tenerlo bajo control.

Hurgó en sus vínculos y encontró una que era inequívocamente Isaac. Stiles gimió audiblemente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el sofá. —Maldita sea, —murmuró a medias.

Peter rió a su lado. —¿No estás satisfecho con algunos de tus nuevos compañeros de manada?

—Cállate, Peter.

Stiles se enderezó cuando sintió un vínculo sólido cerca del que sabía que era el de Derek. Era firme y resuelto, y sabía sin lugar a dudas que pertenecía a su padre.

Por supuesto, después de la emoción inicial de sentir que la unión de su padre no había desaparecido, siguió la insegura paralizante. —Peter, —susurró Stiles.

—¿Hmm?— Peter, sintiendo la angustia de Stiles, abrió los ojos y giró su cuerpo ligeramente hacia el nuevo lobo.

—¿Cómo se digo a él, a ellos?, —Se corrigió rápidamente, pero sin mucha esperanza de que Peter se hubiera perdido la intención original.

Para su sorpresa, Peter simplemente le sonrió perezosamente. —A tu padre no le importará que te conviertas en un lobo, Stiles. Él va a estar feliz de que estés bien.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, mirando sus garras. —Tú no lo sabes.

—Lo sé, —respondió Peter de inmediato. —En todo el tiempo que te he estado observando a ti y a tu padre, John Stilinski no ha hecho nada que me lleve a creer que le importa si eres humano o no. Por otra parte, ha realizado varias hazañas sobrehumanas para garantizar tu seguridad continua. No le importará que seas un hombre lobo, Stiles. De eso estoy seguro.

Stiles levantó la vista cuando Peter terminó. —Wow, lobo zombie. Esa podría ser la cosa más bonita y espeluznante que alguna vez me hayas dicho. Felicidades.

Peter solo rodó los ojos y se levantó, estirando el dolor de sentarse en el sofá barato de Stiles fuera de su cuerpo. Se dirigió hacia el baño de Stiles, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. —Oh, —dijo sobre su hombro. —Y en cuanto a la pregunta que has tenido demasiado miedo de hacer, la respuesta es sí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Stiles preguntó con indiferencia, con la sangre fría.

—Sí, —repitió Peter, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. —Tus ojos son azules.

 


	2. Ok

 

Azul. No no no. Stiles salió disparado del sofá y corrió a su habitación hacia el espejo que estaba en su cómoda. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces antes de abrirlos.

Un Stiles que no reconoció lo miró fijamente. Un con colmillos asomándose a través de sus labios y cabello extra que brotó en sus mejillas. Y sí, ojos azul hielo.

La desesperación, la pena y la vergüenza se apoderaron de él. Agachó la cabeza y se apartó del espejo abatido, dejando que sus pies lo guiaran de vuelta al sofá para que se derrumbara una vez más.

Stiles acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió un tirón dentro de él.

Era el vínculo de Derek.

Claramente, Derek había sentido el cambio drástico en el estado de ánimo de Stiles y estaba tratando de ayudar. Los tirones se volvieron más insistentes, cada uno sacando a Stiles más y más lejos de su mierda. Se concentró en el vínculo de Derek y le dio un débil tirón hacia atrás con todo lo que pudo reunir.

Podía sentir el alivio de Derek, pero su principal emoción seguía siendo la preocupación. Después de unos segundos, el vínculo se calló de nuevo y Stiles exhaló.

Peter salió del baño unos minutos más tarde, después de haber querido darle algo de privacidad a Stiles.

—Deberías descansar un poco más, —dijo, más gentilmente de lo que Peter solía hablar. —Derek estará aquí esta noche.

Con la promesa de ver a Derek pronto, Stiles asintió, demasiado cansado para moverse del sofá.

Despertó lo que se sintió minutos después. Había un olor en el apartamento que era familiar pero también extraño.

Stiles abrió los ojos y descubrió la fuente del olor de inmediato. Jackson estaba sentado en el otro extremo del sofá con los pies de Stiles en su regazo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Mira quién está finalmente despierto, —dijo Jackson, rodando los ojos.

Stiles se pasó una mano por la cara y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para despertarse. Deslizó sus pies fuera del regazo de Jackson, todavía confundido acerca de cómo habían llegado allí, y se incorporó. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Jackson le lanzó una mirada no impresionada. —Sentí que cambiaste, ¿por qué no estaría aquí?— Miró alrededor del apartamento vacío. —¿Dónde están todos los demás? Pensé que vendrían corriendo.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta y no respondió. —¿Dónde está Peter?— Preguntó en su lugar.

Jackson frunció los labios ante la falta de respuesta de Stiles, pero lo dejó por ahora. —Salió a comprar comida. Dijo algo acerca de cómo los hombres lobo nuevos no pueden vivir de ramen.

Stiles resopló y tragó nerviosamente cuando el silencio descendió sobre ellos. Jackson se acercó a Stiles por instinto, y ambos se sintieron cómodos. —No sé cómo ser esto, Jackson.

—Cállate, Stilinski, —se burló Jackson. —Si alguien puede dominar convertirse en un hombre lobo, eres tú.

Con las cejas rompiendo su cabello, Stiles sonrió ampliamente. —¿Me acabas de alabar?

Jackson chocó sus hombros juntos. —Cállate, —dijo de nuevo débilmente. —Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tú fuiste el que consiguió que McCall lo superara, y él es un imbécil. Has tenido, cuántos, ¿tres o cuatro años de esta mierda para aprender todo sobre los hombres lobo? Convertirse en uno va a ser muy fácil para ti.

La sonrisa de Stiles vaciló, pero él consideró las palabras de Jackson cuidadosamente. —Sí, —murmuró a medias. —Ya veremos.

Se sentaron en silencio hasta que oyeron el coche de Peter a una cuadra de distancia. Jackson se puso de pie y se reunió con Peter fuera para ayudar a traer la comida, un acto que tenía a Stiles boquiabierto con incredulidad mientras se alejaba.

—Es como si estuviera en la Zona Crepuscular, —murmuró.

—Dejaré caer estos huevos, —amenazó Jackson en voz baja. Stiles no tuvo problemas para escucharlo desde afuera.

—¿Terminasteis de acurrucaros?, —Preguntó Peter mientras entraba en el apartamento cargado con suficientes comestibles para alimentar a un ejército.

—No estábamos acurrucados, —insistió Jackson, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas decía lo contrario. Ignoró a Peter y Stiles y se dispuso a guardar la comida, encontrando los gabinetes adecuados por el olor.

Stiles se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, preguntándose ociosamente cómo terminó con Jackson Whittemore y Peter Hale de todas las personas en su apartamento para sentirse mejor por el hecho de que acababa de convertirse en un hombre lobo contra su voluntad.

—¿Cómo te sientes?, —Preguntó Peter, sacando un paquete de carne picada y un poco de condimento para tacos.

—Bueno, he vivido días mejores, —respondió Stiles con cansancio.

Peter zumbó por lo bajo. —¿Hambriento?

Jackson asintió y encontró una sartén lo suficientemente grande como para comenzar a cocinar la carne.

Stiles los observaba trabajar en extraña sincronicidad. Jackson uso la estufa mientras Peter tomaba varias hierbas, especias, salsa picante y quesos, entregándoselos a Jackson antes de que pudiera preguntar.

El confuso ceño fruncido dio paso lentamente a una sonrisa de satisfacción. El lobo dentro de él se sentía feliz de una manera que no lo había hecho desde que Stiles había sido mordido. Casi como si estuviera acurrucado frente a una cálida chimenea.

—Es la manada, —dijo Peter suavemente mientras se acercaba para poner la mesa.

—Cómo...

Peter y Jackson tiraron de sus vínculos de manada al mismo tiempo en respuesta a la pregunta inacabada de Stiles.

Stiles dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido. —No sé qué es más perturbador, que nunca volveré a ser capaz de guardarme nada o que vosotros dos os estáis convirtiendo básicamente en la misma persona.

Los dos lobos se miraron con mordacidad, pero ambos se dieron la vuelta cuando vieron su expresión reflejada en la cara del otro, esencialmente demostrando el punto de Stiles.

—Lo que sea, Stilinski. Solo come —. Jackson colocó la desmedida cantidad de la comida que acababa de hacer, pero era apenas suficiente para los tres hombres lobo hambrientos. Stiles ignoró sus garras durante la comida y en realidad pensó que masticar con colmillos se sentía algo fresco.

Pensó con optimismo que tal vez todo este asunto del hombre lobo podría funcionar después de todo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Stiles?— Peter preguntó después de que terminaron de comer. Jackson se levantó y comenzó a llevar los platos al fregadero.

—Me siento un poco más estable, pero todavía necesito..., —lanzó una mirada nerviosa a la espalda de Jackson.

—Si te preocupa que yo descubra el enorme enamoramiento que tienes por Hale, ya lo sé, —dijo Jackson con voz aburrida sin voltearse.

—¿Qué?— Stiles balbuceó indignado. —¿Cómo sabes eso? Scott ni siquiera lo sabe. “Ignoró la punzada en su pecho al pensar en Scott, pero la apartó.

Jackson se dio la vuelta triunfante. —No lo hice—. Se sentó con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. —¿Desde cuándo tienes calentura por Hale? ¿O chicos en general?

Stiles gimió y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. Escuchó a Peter, el traidor, reírse.

—¿Por qué no volvemos a la sala hasta que llegue mi querido sobrino? Tenemos algunas cosas más que repasar. “Peter no esperó una respuesta, sabiendo que tanto Stiles como Jackson lo seguirían.

Peter y Jackson lo sujetaron en el sofá, ignorando el sillón perfectamente bueno al otro lado de la mesa de café.

Pasaron las siguientes horas hablando sobre los diferentes aspectos del lobo de Stiles. Peter usó a Jackson para algunas demostraciones prácticas, con mucha menos queja de lo que Stiles había anticipado.

Stiles logró destellar sus ojos un par de veces, pero en su mayor parte se mantuvieron azules. Peter le enseñó más sobre la dinámica de manada y sobre los vínculos que Stiles podía sentir. Le contó algo sobre las anclas, pero Stiles tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo un poco más cauteloso de lo habitual sobre ese tema en particular.

El sol se puso y el estómago de Stiles volvió a retumbar. Decidieron renunciar a cocinar esta vez en favor de ordenar chino. Stiles se aseguró de ordenar algunas de las cosas favoritas de Derek, desafiando a Peter y Jackson con una mirada para hacer un comentario sarcástico. Sorprendentemente, ambos guardaron silencio.

Jackson encendió la televisión mientras comían, que todos miraban sin hacer nada. Stiles le hizo a Peter una extraña pregunta aquí y allá, pero el agujero en su estómago se hacía cada vez más difícil de ignorar cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin ver a Derek.

Al sentir la angustia de Stiles, Jackson aprovechó una breve parte tranquila en el programa que estaban viendo para hacer una pregunta que esperaba que distraería a Stiles. —Oye, Peter, tengo un par de vínculos que me duelen cuando me concentro en ellos por mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Stiles se incorporó con interés, que se duplicó cuando Peter dejó su comida y se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

—Lo hago, —respondió Peter. Se lamió los labios antes de elaborar. —Así es como se siente un vínculo cuando ese compañero en particular se ha ido.

—¿Se ha ido?— Susurró Stiles.

—Muerto, en su mayoría. Aunque parece casi lo mismo si el compañero deja o repudia a la manada de alguna manera. “Peter olfateó y se ocupó de limpiar las cajas para evitar el contacto visual con los otros dos.

Stiles y Jackson intercambiaron una mirada. Stiles cerró los ojos y buscó cualquier vínculo que se sintiera como lo describió Jackson. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando encontró uno que era inequívocamente su madre. Era atrevido y amoroso, pero le dolían la cabeza y el corazón después de unos segundos de concentración.

Avanzando rápidamente, Stiles descubrió que otros dos que solían ser Erica y Boyd, y uno que sentía era el de Allison.

Oyó a Jackson olfatear y luego toser para tapar el ruido. Por instinto, se acercó más para que estuvieran alineados uno contra el otro en el sofá. Jackson le dio un codazo en agradecimiento y los dos esperaron a que Peter regresara.

Peter no habló, solo se sentó en el otro lado de Stiles. Miró a su alrededor vacilante antes de que Stiles solo gimiera y acercara al hombre para que estuvieran hombro con hombro.

Así es exactamente como estaban sentados cuando escucharon el rugido de un auto en movimiento rápido que se acercaba al apartamento. Peter y Jackson se levantaron y se enfrentaron a la puerta con las garras abiertas, listos para luchar contra la amenaza hasta que Peter suspiró aliviado, seguido rápidamente por Jackson. Se relajaron y se pusieron a un lado de la habitación, sin querer interferir con lo que inevitablemente seguiría.

Stiles estaba congelado en su lugar. Podía escuchar un latido del corazón que sabía a la perfección que pertenecía a Derek, y de repente se vio sacudido por los nervios.

Esos nervios volaron por la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió. Los ojos de Derek estaban brillando de un azul brillante mientras miraban alrededor frenéticamente tratando de encontrar a Stiles.

Stiles, que no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar hasta que el aire salió de sus pulmones con la sorpresa de lo increíble que se veía Derek. Había dejado crecer su barba y sus músculos parecían más grandes de lo que Stiles recordaba, si eso era posible.

Derek se quedó congelado en la puerta, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Stiles.

—Derek, —susurró con voz quebrada.

Era todo lo que Derek necesitaba para avanzar sobre Stiles, sentarse junto a él y acervarlo en un feroz abrazo que lo dejó casi sentado en el regazo de Derek.

Stiles respondió con entusiasmo, metiendo las manos en la espalda de la camisa de Derek. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que escuchó los suaves y tranquilizadores susurros de Derek en su oído. Uno de los brazos de Derek tenía la cintura de Stiles en un agarre férreo, mientras que el otro frotaba de arriba y abajo su espalda con dulzura.

Los dos estaban vagamente conscientes de que Peter y Jackson se escaparon de la habitación para darles privacidad, pero estaban demasiado envueltos en el momento para preocuparse.

—No sé lo que pasó, Derek. Un minuto estaba caminando hacia casa después de la clase y al siguiente, estaba luchando contra un Alfa. Él me mordió. Me mordió. “Las palabras salieron de la boca de Stiles mientras contaba toda la historia. Su rostro no dejó el cuello de Derek, inhalando el olor del hombre con avidez como si hubiera sido privado de él durante demasiado tiempo.

Derek solo continuó sus atenciones en la espalda de Stiles y escuchó atentamente, ofreciendo una palabra tranquilizadora cada vez que sentía que la angustia de Stiles comenzaba a crecer.

En algún momento durante la historia de Stiles, se había movido para sentarse completamente en el regazo de Derek. Derek solo ajustó sus brazos y lo abrazó más cerca.

Después de que el hipo de sus sollozos se convirtió en una respiración un poco dificultosa, Stiles levantó la cabeza de la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de Derek. Se secó los ojos inútilmente mientras las lágrimas continuaban corriendo por su rostro.

La mano de Derek dejó la espalda de Stiles y ahuecó su rostro suavemente. —Vas a estar bien, Stiles. Lo prometo.

Stiles solo pudo asentir, esperando con todo en él que Derek tenía razón.

Se sentaron así durante unos minutos más, hasta que Stiles bajó de la descarga inicial de adrenalina y se dio cuenta de su posición. —Oh, —murmuró, avergonzado. Se bajó del regazo de Derek, pero Derek lo acercó para asegurarse de que no iba muy lejos. El lobo de Stiles aulló de placer ante el gesto.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se dio cuenta con una sacudida que sus garras habían desaparecido. Sin pensarlo, le mostró a Derek sus manos humanas, hinchándose alegremente cuando Derek le dio una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Stiles?— Peter preguntó desde la cocina.

Stiles se sobresaltó, habiendo olvidado que Peter y Jackson todavía estaban allí. Hizo un balance de su estado físico y emocional y descubrió que era notablemente mejor que hace una hora. —Me siento ¿bien?

Derek apartó un poco de pelo caprichoso de los ojos de Stiles. —¿Es eso una pregunta?, —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No, me siento bien. Estoy sorprendido, supongo. He tenido este agujero en mi estómago todo el día.

—Solo necesitabas una sesión de abrazos de Hale, —dijo Jackson con desagrado. Stiles abrió la boca con indignación, pero se salvó de tener que decir nada cuando Peter golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jackson.

Derek sonrió y miró hacia abajo, complacido. —Jackson, —saludó. —Es bueno verte.

Jackson frunció los labios, frotándose tristemente la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Sí, sí, todos estamos felices de vernos. Ahora, si no te importa, voy a registrarme en mi hotel. La última vez que estuve a solas con vosotros dos , —señaló a Derek y Peter sin ningún calor detrás de sus ojos,— me matasteis.

—Regresaste, —murmuró Peter, imperturbable.

—¿Te vas?— Stiles y su lobo se quejaron.

Jackson le lanzó una suave sonrisa. —Volveré por la mañana. Solo necesito llamar a Ethan y dormir un poco, no lo conseguí en el avión.

—Aww, —susurró Stiles. —Estabas preocupado por mí, ¿verdad?

—Cállate, —respondió Jackson, agarrando las llaves de su alquiler y yéndose sin mirar hacia atrás.

—También debería irme, —dijo Peter, recogiendo su abrigo de donde lo había dejado colgando de la parte de atrás del sofá.

En esto, Stiles se enderezó. —¿Tú también te vas? ¿Quieres decir que vas a volver a Beacon Hills?

Peter frunció el ceño, confundido. —¿Sí? Tu Alfa está aquí ahora, él puede ayudarte.

—No soy un alfa, —dijo Derek con un ceño fruncido confundido.

Stiles se sonrojó, pero renunció a su mano con impaciencia. Podrían hablar de esa parte más tarde. —Pero...— se interrumpió, sin estar seguro de por qué estaba protestando por la partida de Peter.

—No quieres que me vaya, ¿verdad?, —Preguntó Peter encantado. Cuando Stiles solo arrugó la cara en respuesta, Peter se echó a reír. —Querido muchacho, si quieres que me quede, me encantaría. ¿Por qué no me voy a casa por la noche y vuelvo por la mañana con algunas de mis cosas?

Stiles suspiró de alivio y molestia. —Sí, por favor, —susurró a regañadientes.

Peter sonrió y se giró para irse, asegurándose de pasar su mano por encima de las cabezas de Stiles y Derek antes de salir por la puerta.

Y entonces estaban solos.

Stiles miró a Derek a través de sus pestañas y sonrió. —Gracias por venir.

Derek envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles, tirando del niño hacia él. —Por supuesto, —susurró en el pelo de Stiles.

Se sentaron así por un rato, completamente contentos de solo escuchar los latidos del corazón de los demás, y deleitándose en lo completamente normal que se sentía su proximidad.

—¿Stiles?— Derek dijo en voz baja unos veinte minutos más tarde. —¿Por qué Peter me llamó tu alfa?

Stiles se aclaró la garganta y se apartó de Derek ligeramente. —No tengo idea, —dijo.

Las cejas de Derek le preguntaron de nuevo.

Después de jadear con partes iguales de exasperación y vergüenza, Stiles respondió. —Bueno, cuando me desperté por primera vez después, ya sabes, yo... sentí mis vínculos. Y el tuyo fue el más fuerte; Como el de un Alfa. —Stiles agachó la cabeza para no tener que mirar la cara desconcertada que Derek estaba poniendo. —Y supe que no estaría bien hasta que estuvieras aquí.

—¿Qué hay de Scott?

—¿Qué pasa con él?— Stiles preguntó con amargura. —Ni siquiera contestó cuando lo llamé después de haber sido mordido. Todavía no he escuchado de él. Yo... lo siento. ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? ¿Por favor?

Derek agarró la mano de Stiles y cerró los ojos. Stiles entrelazó sus dedos, su lobo ronroneando contento. Se inclinó hacia Derek y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Ok, —fue todo lo que Derek dijo.

—¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.


	3. An anchor

 

Stiles se despertó con un sobresalto cuando escuchó lo que parecía un disparo justo afuera de la puerta de su apartamento.

—Es el ruido de un coche, a tres cuadras de distancia, —vino una voz adormecida detrás de él.

Esta vez, Stiles se sobresaltó por una razón diferente. Derek Hale lo estaba cuchareando. Y le estaba hablando como si este fuera el estado más natural del mundo para ellos.

—Vuelve a dormir, —dijo Derek a través de un bostezo, apretando su brazo alrededor de Stiles.

Su lobo quería darse la vuelta y acurrucarse más cerca del calor de Derek. Afortunadamente, Stiles estaba lo suficientemente despierto para que su lado humano pudiera conducir, así que no se movió. —¿Cómo nos metimos en mi cama?

Derek gimió y movió la mano alrededor de la cintura de Stiles para poder frotarse la cara con cansancio. —Nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá. Te traje a tu habitación y me pediste que me quedara. ¿No te acuerdas?

Stiles se sonrojó de vergüenza. —No, definitivamente no lo recuerdo.

Hubo un silencio detrás de él. —Oh por supuesto. Puedo irme si quieres. “Derek comenzó a alejarse, pero Stiles se detuvo girando en pánico. Agarró el brazo de Derek y tiró al hombre de vuelta a la cama.

—¡No!— Gritó él casi. —Quiero decir, no, no tienes que irte. Si no quieres. —Stiles soltó el brazo de Derek lentamente y se mordió el labio inferior.

Derek sonrió, complacido, y se recostó en la cama. Abrió los brazos y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción cuando Stiles se acurrucó inmediatamente en su pecho.

—Esto es raro. ¿Esto es raro?

—Uh-uh, —dijo Derek con sueño. —Es cosa de manada.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Eso es lo que Peter dijo ayer. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto.

—Mmhmm, deberías.— Los ojos de Derek estaban cerrados y él ya estaba de regreso dormido.

Stiles sonrió para sí mismo y tiró de las mantas hasta su barbilla. Salió en segundos.

La próxima vez que se despertó fue por el olor del tocino. El lado de la cama de Derek estaba vacío, pero aún estaba caliente, por lo que Stiles sabía que no se había levantado hace mucho tiempo.

Tiró las mantas y se levantó, rascándose el estómago sin hacer nada mientras se estiraba. Él hizo un balance de sus alrededores y pudo decir que Derek, Jackson y Peter estaban todos en su cocina.

El pensamiento hizo a Stiles absurdamente feliz.

Se puso un chándal una camiseta vieja y fue a unirse a su manada.

Peter estaba manejando la plancha, haciendo tocino y panqueques. Jackson estaba colocando algunos huevos. Derek estaba en la cafetera, sirviendo dos tazas humeantes. Le dio una a Stiles, preparada exactamente como le gustaba a Stiles.

Stiles le dio a Derek una sonrisa adormilada y se sentó a la mesa con un bostezo.

—Entonces, ¿ese pelo es de recién levantado o cabello sexual?— Preguntó Jackson mientras colocaba un plato de huevos frente a Stiles.

Esta vez, tanto Derek como Peter le golpearon la nuca.

—¡Hey!— Jackson dijo indignado, ignorando la risa de Stiles.

—Sé amable, o estoy escupiendo en tus panqueques, —advirtió Peter.

Jackson gruñó, pero permaneció en silencio.

Derek, cuyas orejas se habían puesto rojas por la pregunta de Jackson, rápidamente se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer los huevos.

—Entonces, —comenzó Peter mientras colocaba el tocino y los panqueques en la mesa. —¿Cómo quieres proceder, Stiles?

Stiles se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero pensó cuidadosamente en su respuesta por unos momentos. —Necesito tener más control antes de hablar con mi papá. Ya ha habido momentos en los que he cedido a lo que mi lobo quiere que haga. No quiero arriesgarme a hacerle daño si me vuelvo demasiado emocional.

Peter parecía contento con la respuesta de Stiles. —¿Y Scott, Lydia y los demás?

—Uh,— Stiles se comió unos cuantos bocados más de panqueques para no responder. Suspiró ruidosamente cuando los demás solo lo miraron. —No puedo decírselo.

—Él va a averiguarlo, Stiles—. Derek se estiró sobre la mesa y agarró la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles. Se hundió bajo el agarre de Derek y cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

—Lo sé, —admitió. —Pero no puedo dejar que me vea así.

—¿Cómo?— Jackson preguntó.

Stiles brilló sus ojos y luego miró su plato.

Peter se aclaró la garganta con odio. Stiles levantó la vista y vio que los otros tres le miraban con sus propios ojos azules. Fue suficiente para sobresaltar una risa de él.

—Sabéis lo que quiero decir, —protestó Stiles tristemente después de que el momento hubiera pasado. —Es tan ciegamente moral. No puedo simplemente aparecer con los ojos azules, no después de todo lo que sucedió con Donovan. —Hizo un gesto débil a sus ojos. —No cuando estos confirman lo que soy.

—¿Un asesino?— Jackson susurró. Stiles retrocedió como si lo hubieran abofeteado, pero Jackson simplemente apartó su plato y continuó. —¿Crees que soy un asesino, Stiles? ¿O Derek?

—No, —insistió Stiles enfáticamente.

—Oye, ¿qué hay de mí?, —Preguntó Peter, burlándose de la ofensa. Stiles, Jackson y Derek lo miraron con la misma expresión exasperada. Peter simplemente levantó las manos en señal de rendición y sirvió más jarabe en sus panqueques.

Jackson continuó como si no lo hubieran interrumpido. —Si McCall no puede entender por qué tus ojos son azules, no merece llamarse a sí mismo tu compañero de manada.

La culpa se enroscó en el estómago de Stiles. —Eso es otra cosa. ¿Cómo puedo explicarle que mi lobo no lo ve como manada? ¿Cómo mi Alfa? —Evitó firmemente los ojos de Derek, eligiendo en su lugar centrarse en Jackson.

—La gente se aleja, —respondió Peter. —La naturaleza de su relación cambia. El hecho de que no lo veas como tu Alfa no significa que no lo ames, o que él no es familia. Solo significa que tu lobo lo ve de una manera diferente a la tuya. No de una manera mejor o peor, solo diferente.

Stiles consideró las palabras de Peter. Sintió que un tobillo se enganchaba bajo la mesa y suspiró aliviado por el toque de Derek.

—Todavía no quiero decírselo de inmediato. Primero tengo que resolver algunas cosas por mi cuenta. “Stiles se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de algo y se volvió hacia Jackson. —¿No llamaste a Lydia cuando sentiste mi cambio?

Jackson negó con la cabeza. —Intenté llamar a McCall cuando no me respondías y él no contestó. Pero no, la única persona a la que se lo dije fue a Ethan, y él no le dirá a nadie si no quieres que lo haga.

Stiles gruñó por lo bajo al mencionar que Scott ignoró la llamada de Jackson, pero se concentró en el tobillo de Derek contra el suyo y se calmó después de unos segundos. El alivio de que Lydia no supiera sobre su condición superaba su indignación. —Bueno. Eso es bueno , —murmuró.

Derek le lanzó una mirada preocupada por el salto en sus emociones, pero no dijo nada.

El resto de la mañana pasó rápidamente. Stiles estaba más sorprendido con cada minuto que pasaba por lo bien que se llevaban los cuatro. Derek y Jackson se fueron después del desayuno para ir a comprar algo de ropa; Ambos se fueron abruptamente sin empacar mucho.

Peter aprovechó su tiempo a solas con Stiles para hablarle sobre algunas cosas que todavía parecían estar molestando al niño.

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia el sofá y se sentó detrás de Stiles. —¿Qué tienes en mente?

—¿Peter Hale realmente me pregunta acerca de mis sentimientos?— Stiles intentó desviarse. Peter solo lo miró con una mirada no impresionada. —Ok, ok, hay algunas cosas sobre las que estoy confundido.

Peter le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

—Bueno, yo estaba allí cuando Scott fue mordido—. Hizo una pausa y se echó a reír. —Lo sabes, no importa. Yo solo, recuerdo lo difícil que fue para él. Sus emociones estaban por todas partes y trató de matarme más de una vez.

—Y no estás sintiendo esos mismos impulsos asesinos, y eso es confuso para ti, —terminó Peter con un sabio asentimiento. —Es porque ya tienes un ancla y una manada, Stiles.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza. —Yo... no tengo un ancla. ¿O si?

Peter miró hacia el techo en busca de fuerza. —Cuanto más tiempo niegues lo que está frente a tu cara, más difícil será esta transformación para ti. ¿Sabes cómo decidimos cuándo un humano estaba listo para el mordisco en mi familia?

Stiles volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se incorporó, embelesado.

—Bueno, antes de nada tenía que ser unánime. Talia nunca cambiaba a nadie sin el consentimiento de cada miembro de la manada, incluso los niños. Pero aparte de eso, necesitaban tener fuertes lazos con la manada y un ancla ya en su lugar. De lo contrario, el nuevo lobo era propenso a la violencia. A lo largo de las generaciones, incluso se notó que era menos probable que la mordedura se tomara sin un anclaje preestablecido.

—Derek, —Stiles mordió cuando Peter terminó. —Creo que mi ancla es Derek.

Peter sonrió tristemente. —Sí, creo que lo es.

—¿Cómo diablos sucedió eso?— Stiles preguntó a la habitación, sin esperar una respuesta.

—Confías en él, —dijo Peter simplemente. —Ambos se han salvado mutuamente en múltiples ocasiones, han encontrado consuelo entre sí. No es una conclusión ilógica para dibujar.

—¿Crees que le importará?— Susurró Stiles.

Peter negó con la cabeza. —De ninguna manera. Ahora, dime qué más te molesta.

Stiles miró hacia abajo y apretó los puños. Podía sentir sus ojos parpadear y respiró hondo para controlarse.

—Son tus ojos, ¿no?— Peter supuso.

Stiles asintió. —¿Y si esto es solo una prueba de que realmente soy un asesino? Me refiero al Nogitsune y a Donovan, ¿y si simplemente lo soy?

Peter estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo. El tiempo suficiente para que Stiles lo mirara preocupado, con los ojos muy abiertos. —He conocido a unos cuantos asesinos en mis tiempos, Stiles, —comenzó Peter. —Y yo, yo mismo, incluso puedo ser colocado en esa categoría. Ahora, eres muchas cosas, pero un asesino simplemente no es una de ellas. Obviamente, no conozco toda la historia de lo que pasó con Donovan, pero sí sé que Theo intentó convencer a todos de que mataste al niño a sangre fría. Lo cual es suficiente para convencerme de que eso es exactamente lo contrario de lo que hiciste.

La mandíbula de Stiles se aflojó ante la fe que Peter le estaba mostrando. —Pero Scott...

—Es un idiota,— interrumpió Peter. —Tiene algunas buenas cualidades, incluso cualidades que pueden algún día convertirlo en un gran Alfa, pero en su trato hacia ti y tu amistad, es un idiota. No te permitas que tu progreso como lobo se deje llevar por lo que Scott pueda o no pueda pensar.

Stiles abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Su instinto humano era dar una defensa completa de la conducta de Scott, pero su lobo parecía contento de creer las palabras que Peter estaba diciendo. Después de unos momentos, él solo asintió una vez.

—¿Crees que voy a perder el control y herir a alguien?

Pedro zumbó. —Creo que es posible que hagas daño a alguien, pero dudo que sea porque perdiste el control.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, cada vez que te he visto lastimar a alguien, ha sido en defensa de la manada. La única vez que te obligaron a matar a alguien, fue en defensa propia. A lo largo de los años, has demostrado que valoras la vida de tu manada por encima de la tuya, por lo que es lógico que seas más que capaz de matar por tu manada si lo consideras necesario.

Stiles tragó la bilis que se había subido a su garganta. —No quiero matar a nadie, —respondió desafiante.

—Oh, no creo que lo hagas. Pero eso no significa que no lo harás.

Stiles frunció el ceño, pero pensó en el significado de Peter. Su lobo paseaba furioso ante la idea de que una amenaza lastimara su manada y supo en ese instante que, de hecho, mataría por ellos. —Tal vez tienes razón, —concedió en voz baja.

Se sentaron en silencio durante varios minutos más antes de que Stiles dejara escapar su respiración en un suspiro. —No sé por qué mi lobo es tan insistente que estamos en manada.

Esperaba que Peter estuviera molesto o enojado por la declaración, pero el hombre se limitó a reír. —Créeme, querido muchacho, estoy tan confundido por eso como cualquiera. Aunque no puedo decir que no se sienta bien, tener una manada de nuevo. Incluso si es contigo , —terminó con un guiño.

Afortunadamente, Derek y Jackson eligieron ese momento para regresar de su viaje de compras. Peter agarró el hombro de Stiles brevemente antes de salir para ayudarlos a traer algunas de sus bolsas.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando Derek entró por la puerta, por lo que Jackson se deleitó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Derek solo sonrió y dejó caer un pequeño paquete en las manos de Stiles, asegurándose de pasar su propia mano por encima de la cabeza de Stiles mientras lo hacía.

El lobo de Stiles aulló felizmente al pensar que su Alfa le había dado un regalo. Lo desenvolvió suavemente y sacudió el papel de seda hasta que un pequeño llavero cayó en su palma abierta.

Era un ancla.

Stiles levantó la vista rápidamente, encontrando a Derek parado en la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Rápidamente se desvaneció en una sonrisa cariñosa y feliz cuando lanzó un tímido asentimiento de cabeza hacia Stiles.

Stiles suspiró aliviado y agarró el ancla en sus manos, saludando a Derek con la cabeza. Sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso inmenso de los hombros.

Jackson aprovechó ese momento para suspirar y tumbarse en el sofá junto a Stiles. Peter cerró la puerta y asintió para que Derek lo siguiera a la cocina, dejando a Stiles a solas con Jackson para contemplar lo diferente que se estaba convirtiendo su vida rápidamente.


	4. Our territory

 

A Stiles solo le quedaban cuatro semanas antes de las vacaciones de invierno, y estaba decidido a aprender el control suficiente para poder visitar a su padre sin temor a dañarlo.

Después de una larga llamada telefónica con Isaac, durante la cual Isaac prometió no contarle a Scott ni a nadie más acerca de la transformación de Stiles, siempre y cuando Stiles lo acompañara de vez en cuando, Stiles dedicó la mayor parte de su tiempo al entrenamiento.

Peter se ofreció como voluntario para enseñarle a canalizar sus emociones cada vez que quería destellar sus ojos o desenvainar sus garras; Jackson se enfrentó con él todos los días para desgastar al lobo de Stiles y ayudar a aliviar algo del exceso de energía que de repente tenía; y Derek comenzó a ir a las clases de Stiles para poder sentarse en la parte de atrás con Stiles para mantenerlo tranquilo. De vez en cuando, Derek tenía que poner una mano en su rodilla temblorosa, o frotar pequeños círculos en su espalda para evitar que reaccionara a cada pequeño ruido dentro y fuera del aula.

El consenso general fue que Stiles estaba muy bien.

En un giro de eventos que no sorprendieron exactamente a nadie, Derek había empezado a dormir en la cama de Stiles con él. No fue un acuerdo que hicieron en voz alta: Derek simplemente siguió a Stiles a su habitación la segunda noche y se arrastró detrás de él, tirando de él con fuerza contra su pecho. Su rutina nocturna se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la parte más estable y agradable del día de Stiles.

Los sentimientos de Stiles por Derek quedaron en suspenso por el momento; la necesidad de consuelo de su lobo por parte de su Alfa superaba con creces la necesidad de Stiles de cualquier otra cosa de Derek. Pero todavía existía una innegable corriente oculta de tensión maravillosa entre ellos durante la mayoría de sus interacciones. Ambos sabían que eventualmente llegaría a un punto crítico, pero estaba muy abajo en la lista de sus prioridades actuales.

Aproximadamente dos semanas después de que Stiles fuera mordido, Derek se enteró de que hubo un ataque de animales a unas diez millas de distancia del campus.

―No me quedaré aquí―, dijo Stiles por quinta vez en tantos minutos.

Derek frunció los labios y respiró por la nariz varias veces. ―No puedes venir con nosotros, Stiles. Todavía no tienes el control total de tu lobo.

―¡Tengo suficiente! No he lastimado accidentalmente a Jackson mientras entrenaba en más de una semana. Y no me he largado ni una vez durante la clase, incluso cuando esa chica me roció su perfume directamente en la cara ―, insistió Stiles con obstinación.

―Sabes que él simplemente nos seguirá si lo hacemos quedarse aquí, ¿no?―, Preguntó Peter sin hacer nada desde su posición en la puerta, revisando sus garras como si estuviera aburrido.

Stiles sonrió triunfalmente a Derek, cuyos ojos miraron a Peter y luego a Stiles.

―Bien―, Derek apretando los dientes. Agarró su chaqueta de cuero de la parte posterior del sofá y condujo a los demás hacia su auto.

Stiles reclamó el asiento delantero y puso sus pies en el tablero mientras usaba su teléfono para buscar información sobre el ataque. ―Así que parece que la víctima, una estudiante de Berkeley, caminaba sola a casa por la noche y fue atacada por detrás. Los registros del hospital dicen que tiene una gran herida en el cuello y ha sufrido una pérdida severa de sangre.

―¿Estamos pensando en un vampiro?― Jackson intervino desde el asiento trasero. Derek y Peter asintieron. ―Entonces, ¿cómo lo matamos?

Stiles golpeó las piernas de Jackson detrás de su asiento. ―No lo vamos a matar. No hasta que al menos intentemos hablar con él primero. Quiero decir, aquí dice que la chica va a estar bien ―, se calló con incertidumbre, mirando a Derek con el ceño fruncido.

Derek solo deslizó su mano derecha sobre la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles. ―Tienes razón. Vamos a tratar de hablar con él primero ―, lo tranquilizó.

―Pero cuando eso no funcione, lo mataremos―, agregó Peter, inútilmente.

El ceño fruncido no dejó la cara de Stiles hasta que llegaron a la escena del ataque.

―Está bien―, dijo Derek, agarrando los hombros de Stiles y fijándolo con una mirada seria. ―Cierra tus ojos.

Stiles lo hizo de inmediato. Él sabía la rutina; Peter había estado jugando este juego con él desde que fue mordido por primera vez. Stiles respiró hondo y comenzó a catalogar los olores que podía distinguir.

―Pino y tierra, lo cual tiene sentido ya que estamos en el bosque. ¿Lavanda? “Abrió brevemente los ojos, confundido.

―Eso es de la chica―, dijo Jackson. ―Ella olía a lavanda cuando Peter y yo nos colamos en el hospital esta mañana.

Stiles asintió y cerró los ojos una vez más. ―Huelo... leche. ¿Está bien?

―Muy bien―, dijo Derek con una pequeña sonrisa, que Stiles no perdió tiempo en devolver una vez que abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Pedro zumbó. ―No huele amargo, por lo que su plan idiota de hablar con el primero en realidad podría funcionar.

―Cuanto más amargo es su olor, más feroz es el vampiro―, le dijo Derek a Jackson y Stiles, que llevaban dos miradas de confusión. ―Éste huele bastante lúcido, pensé que hay algo raro en eso. Jackson, ¿quieres seguir el olor y liderar el camino?

Jackson pareció sorprendido de ser elegido, pero sonrió tímidamente antes de respirar profundamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia el oeste, lejos de la escuela.

Habían caminado durante veinte minutos cuando se encontraron con un grupo de casas adosadas justo al otro lado del bosque.

―Creo que lo perdí―, dijo Jackson con la cabeza colgada.

Derek se acercó al beta y le agarró el hombro. ―Eso era bueno. Mira a tu alrededor, ¿por qué crees que lo perdiste?

Jackson se sorprendió ante la atención positiva y observó su entorno. ―Estamos en un sendero. Mucho tráfico peatonal.

Derek asintió con orgullo de nuevo. ―Peter, ¿lo encontraste?

Peter, que había recorrido un gran círculo alrededor del lugar donde habían perdido el olor, hizo un gesto hacia las casas adosadas. ―Están en uno de esas.

Siguieron a Peter mientras recogía el olor que llevaba a la casa del final. ―Aquí,― gruñó.

―¿Y ahora qué?― Preguntó Jackson.

―Llamamos, por supuesto―, dijo Stiles, corriendo hacia la puerta principal antes de que Derek y Peter pudieran detenerlo. Golpeó tres veces bruscamente y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a sus compañeros de manada con varias miradas de indignación.

―Stiles, ¿estás loco?―, Le susurró Derek. ―¡Aléjate de la puerta, ahora!

La puerta se abrió cuando Stiles estaba en medio de un movimiento de ojos, revelando a una mujer de aspecto asustado en sus primeros cincuenta años. ―¿Puedo ayudarle?

―No...―, Derek comenzó, corriendo hacia adelante, así que estaba un poco delante de Stiles. Stiles se agachó detrás de Derek y se acercó a la mujer con una sonrisa.

―Hola. Estamos aquí sobre el ataque de vampiros que tuvo lugar no lejos de aquí. “Podía escuchar a Peter suspirar en voz alta cuando Jackson se golpeó la frente con la mano.

Los ojos de la mujer se ensancharon. ―No sabemos nada de eso―, suplicó, cerrando la puerta. Stiles silenciosamente levanto el puño cuando pudo escuchar la mentira en el latido de su corazón.

La mano de Derek detuvo la puerta para que no se cerrara. Sus ojos brillaron, causando que la mujer diera un paso gigante hacia su casa.

―No estamos aquí para lastimarte―, le aseguró Stiles. ―Solo queremos saber lo que sucedió―. Se dio la vuelta y notó que los ojos de Jackson y Peter brillaron al mismo tiempo que los de Derek. ―En serio, chicos. La estáis asustando.

―¿La estamos asustando?― Jackson resopló. ―No somos los que andan por ahí mordiendo a la gente al azar.

―Él no quiso hacer eso―, insistió la mujer. ―Por favor, no le hagas daño. Por favor.

Stiles tiró del brazo de Derek hasta que él abrió la puerta. ―¿No lastimes a quién?― Preguntó Stiles , su voz suave.

La mujer olfateó y miró por encima del hombro. ―Mi hijo―, susurró ella.

―¿Por qué tu hijo mordió a la chica?―, Preguntó Peter. Stiles se sintió aliviado al ver que sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, aunque estaba jugando con sus garras de nuevo.

―Él no quiso hacerlo, lo prometo. Ha estado enfermo, delirante. Mi esposo está fuera por negocios y yo solo fui a la tienda por diez minutos. Él... salió y no pude llegar a él a tiempo. Por favor ―, suplicó. ―Hace solo seis meses cumplió los requisitos, pero siempre tuvo el control y ya se siente mejor para que no vuelva a suceder.

Ella estalló en lágrimas, su pecho agitándose violentamente. Stiles hizo un paso adelante para consolarla, pero fue detenido por Peter enganchando una sola garra en el cuello de su camisa. Stiles gruñó y le miró a los ojos, pero él se mantuvo firme.

―Tendremos que hablar con él―, dijo Derek con el tiempo. ―Este es nuestro territorio y no podemos irnos sin asegurarnos de que la amenaza está contenida.

La mujer asintió frenéticamente. ―Por supuesto, déjame ir a buscarlo.

Dejó la puerta abierta para que la oyeran subir las escaleras y entrar en otra habitación. Oyeron murmullos distantes, seguidos de dos grupos de pasos que bajaban por las escaleras. Un conjunto muy obviamente más letárgico que el otro.

El chico se dirigió a la puerta y se paró detrás de su madre. Parecía no tener más de 16 años.

―¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?― Derek le preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

―Patrick―, respondió débilmente.

―¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí, Patrick?

El chico asintió. ―Porque le hice daño a esa chica―. Stiles podía oler la desdicha que flotaba en él.

―Lo hiciste. ¿Puedes decirme por qué la lastimaste?

Patrick resopló, su labio inferior temblaba. ―No quise hacerlo. He estado muy enfermo Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba fuera hasta que ella estaba gritando para quitarme de encima de ella. Dejé de beber de inmediato, nunca quise lastimar a nadie. Vivimos de bolsas de sangre, nunca antes he mordido a nadie.

Derek respiró hondo y miró el resto de la manada. Stiles y Jackson le hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza, mientras Peter miraba con ojos entrecerrados al muchacho. Después de unos segundos, él asintió también.

―¿Cómo te sientes ahora?― Preguntó Derek.

―Mucho mejor―, insistió Patrick. ―Mi fiebre se fue esta tarde.

―Comprendes lo que pasará si atacas a alguien de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Patrick se ensancharon cuando él asintió. Derek se dio la vuelta y vio a los otros tres parpadeando sus ojos en advertencia. La sincronía le hizo querer reír.

En su lugar, él solo asintió con la cabeza hacia la madre y dio un paso atrás desde la puerta principal. ―¿Ah, y muchacho?― Esperó a que Patrick se diera la vuelta. ―La chica va a estar bien.

La caída de todo el cuerpo en alivio fue suficiente para que la manada supiera que habían hecho lo correcto. Se dieron la vuelta y volvieron hacia el coche. Una vez que habían legado el borde del bosque y estaban fuera del alcance de los vampiros, Derek se volvió hacia Stiles.

―¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?― Exigió, agarrando el hombro de Stiles para darle la vuelta . ―Simplemente caminar de cabeza al peligro de esa manera.

El lobo de Stiles se quejó, pero se mantuvo firme. ―Sí, Derek, porque esa mujer y su hijo eran muy peligrosos.

―No tenías idea hacia lo que estabas caminando. ¿Y si hubieran sido hostiles, eh? ¿Qué?

―Escuché sus latidos dentro, solo había dos de ellos. Podríamos con ellos fácilmente si se tratara de una pelea. Cuatro contra dos son mi tipo de probabilidades.

―¿Sin un plan? ¿Una estrategia? Dime, Stiles, ¿cómo matas a un vampiro? ¿Cuáles son sus puntos débiles en una pelea?

Stiles se movió en su sitio, la ira defensiva lo dejó ligeramente mientras consideraba las preguntas de Derek. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez su enfoque no era el más inteligente, se desplomó en la derrota. ―Tienes razón.

―Lo siento, ¿qué fue eso?― Peter dijo desde donde él y Jackson habían estado viendo la pelea.

―Cállate, Peter, dije que tenía razón―. Stiles agarró la mano que aún estaba en su hombro y apretó los dedos de Derek en disculpa. ―Lo siento. No estaba pensando. Me puse a mí y a la manada en riesgo. No volverá a suceder.

La lucha dejó a Derek de inmediato. Agarró a Stiles en un abrazo y le acarició la cara con el cuello. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos hasta que Jackson tosió para recordarles que no estaban solos.

Stiles se sobresaltó un poco, pero Derek solo colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Stiles y continuó hacia el auto, ignorando las miradas de complicidad que Peter y Jackson le estaban lanzando.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Stiles, Peter interrumpió para comenzar a preparar la cena mientras Jackson salía para llamar a Ethan.

―Oye, Derek― Stiles preguntó tímidamente, sin estar seguro de cómo sería recibida su pregunta después de su discusión. Derek solo arqueó una ceja y se sentó en el sofá junto a Stiles. ―Lo que dijiste antes, acerca de que este es nuestro territorio. ¿Quisiste decir eso?

La otra ceja de Derek se unió a la primera.

Stiles frunció el ceño. ―¿Cómo funciona? ¿Acabamos de declarar este nuestro territorio?

El hombre zumbó y se quedó callado por unos segundos mientras recogía su respuesta. ―Si y no. Si ya había una manada establecida aquí, el territorio sería el suyo propio. Tendríamos que negociar por un pedazo de su tierra o luchar contra ellos por todo el territorio.

―¿Pero no hay una manada establecida aquí?

―No―, fue la respuesta de Peter desde la cocina. ―Lo verifiqué con mis contactos una vez que decidiste transferirte. Algunas ciudades universitarias tienen una manada local de la que necesitarías obtener permiso para asistir a la escuela, pero la manada más cercano a Berkeley es la manada McCall.

Las tripas de Stiles se apretaron ante el pensamiento de Scott, pero en cambio volvió su atención a las palabras de Peter. ―¿Lo investigaste por mí?―, Susurró con desagrado, sabiendo que molestaría a Peter. Como era de esperar, escuchó a Peter resoplar y volver a su tarea.

―Peter tiene razón―, explicó Derek. ―Somos la única manada en el área, por lo que si queremos el territorio, sería bastante fácil de reclamar.

―Entonces, ¿qué, tenemos que orinar en las fronteras del territorio y comenzar a contarle a otras criaturas sobrenaturales en el área para que salgan de nuestro césped?―, Dijo Stiles con una sonrisa.

Derek miró a su alrededor con astucia.

―Oh, Dios mío, eso es, literalmente, lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿no es así?―, Preguntó Stiles, con una sonrisa encantada sobrepasando su rostro. ―Por favor, dime que tengo razón.

―No estoy orinando en ningún árbol―, proclamó Jackson arrogantemente, volviendo a entrar en la sala de estar.

―No tenemos que hacer pis en ninguna cosa,― Derek apretando los dientes. ―Sólo tenemos que apostar nuestra reclamación.

―¿Cómo?― Stiles preguntó, genuinamente curioso esta vez.

Derek frunció los labios antes de responder. ―Es bastante fácil de hacer, te lo puedo mostrar. Pero, ¿quieres que este sea nuestro territorio?

Stiles podía sentir el peso detrás de las palabras. Quieres que nos quedemos juntos en esta área fue la verdadera pregunta. Miró a Jackson y trató de leer el olor de Peter, pero fue superado por la comida que estaba cocinando. Se lamió los labios nerviosamente y olfateó una vez antes de responder. ―Sí, creo que me gustaría eso.

Jackson apenas reprimió una sonrisa. ―Aw, Stilinski, ¿nos estás pidiendo que nos mudemos contigo?

Stiles simplemente lo empujó de su posición en el brazo del sofá. ―No tenemos que hacerlo si no queréis. Simplemente, realmente he disfrutado estas últimas semanas. Más de lo que pensé.

Derek le sonrió cálidamente. Peter entró en la entrada con una toalla colgada del hombro, con un aspecto tan doméstico que Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro casi tan rápido como apareció. ―Oh, pero no, por supuesto que no. Beacon Hills es el territorio Hale, lo ha sido durante siglos. No puedo pediros que dejen eso...

―No tienes que preguntar,― interrumpió Peter. Miró a Derek con una expresión indescifrable. Los dos tuvieron una conversación silenciosa, que los dejó a ambos sonriendo suavemente. Derek le disparó a Peter un cabeceo. Lo que sea que significara, causó que la tensión que Peter había estado conteniendo durante años para dejar sus hombros.

―Nuestro territorio está donde sea que esté nuestra manada―, dijo Derek con determinación. ―Donde estemos.

Jackson puso mala cara desde su posición en el suelo. ―¿Nadie me va a preguntar si estoy de acuerdo con eso?

Derek reprimió una sonrisa. ―Por supuesto. Tienes una vida en Londres, Jackson. Nunca podríamos pedirte que dejes eso. Pero, ¿qué piensas de volver aquí de forma más permanente?

Stiles aguantó con aliento mientras Jackson pensaba en ello. ―Tendré que hablar con Ethan―, dijo finalmente, con una vulnerabilidad poco característica en sus ojos. ―Él... no podría mudarme sin él.

Peter había desaparecido de nuevo en la cocina con una bruma en sus ojos que Stiles se aseguró de meter en la parte posterior de su mente para chantajearlo más tarde. Derek asintió con satisfacción ante la respuesta de Jackson, y poco después los tres siguieron a Peter para ayudarlo a terminar la cena y poner la mesa.


	5. We've got snacks

 

Menos de 48 horas después de su encuentro con los vampiros, un segundo 'ataque animal' llegó a las noticias cerca del campus.

—¿Otro?— Gimió Jackson. Estaba sentado en el suelo en la sala de estar repasando los horarios de clase y folletos. Ethan había necesitado ser convencido muy poco para mudar sus vidas de regreso a California, y ambos estaban listos para comenzar las clases en el próximo semestre. Hasta entonces, Ethan se quedaba en Londres para amarrar algunos cabos sueltos.

Derek sonrió a Jackson con aprobación, después de leer su agenda por encima del hombro. —En realidad, no es tan raro que un territorio se pruebe cuando se reclama nuevamente. Después de todo lo que hicimos ayer para marcar los límites, había muchas otras personas sobrenaturales en el área buscando desafiarnos.

Peter le dio a Derek el teléfono en el que estaba leyendo las noticias con un ceño fruncido. —Este murió. Era un profesor invitado en Berkeley que tenía una esposa y dos niños pequeños.

La cara de Derek se frunció y Stiles inmediatamente reconoció la mirada. Se levantó del sillón y agarró el codo de Derek. —Esto no es tu culpa, Derek. Todos decidimos reclamar esta tierra; Sabíamos los riesgos.

Claramente no convencido, Derek sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada del teléfono. —Stiles, Peter, vais a ir a la morgue para ver qué podéis averiguar sobre lo que lo atacó. Jackson y yo intentaremos encontrar su ubicación.

Se encontraron una hora y media después en un vecindario que bordeaba el borde este del campus. El vecindario todavía estaba en construcción, así que estaba claro que cualquiera que fuera la criatura, estaba escondiéndose en una de las casas sin terminar.

Stiles había estado inusualmente tranquilo desde que él y Peter habían descubierto la identidad de la criatura. Derek levantó las cejas en cuestión cuando los cuatro se agruparon alrededor del auto de Peter, pero Stiles apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—Wendigo, —murmuró Peter. Jackson y Derek se estremecieron, sabiendo que lo que iba a ocurrir inevitablemente traería recuerdos de Donovan.

Derek se acercó a Stiles, pero no llegó a tocarlo. —No tienes que venir con nosotros, lo sabes. Podemos encargarnos de ello.

Stiles volvió a sacudir la cabeza. —No, soy bueno. En serio, yo voy.

Derek no estaba convencido, pero lo dejó ir. —Ok, están en la cuarta casa desde el final. Oigo tres latidos del corazón.

Peter asintió. —Dos arriba, uno abajo. ¿Divide y conquistaras?

—Voy a por el que está en el piso de abajo, —estuvo de acuerdo Jackson. —Podemos ver qué información podemos obtener de él antes de que los demás se den cuenta de que algo anda mal.

Derek parecía temeroso de que Jackson fuera primero, pero finalmente asintió con aprobación, eligiendo confiar en su manada.

Se acercaron a la casa en silencio; Stiles y Derek esperando en la puerta delantera, mientras que Peter abrió la puerta de atrás para dejar pasar a Jackson. Jackson localizó y agarró al wendigo con bastante facilidad, utilizando el elemento sorpresa para incapacitarlo lo suficiente como para que pudiera traerlo de regreso a donde Peter estaba esperando.

Se suponía que Stiles estaba escuchando a los otros dos, mientras que Derek escuchaba la conversación que estaban teniendo atrás, pero Stiles se encontró atrapado.

—¿No sabías que se hablaba de este territorio?, —Gruñó Peter.

Stiles podía escuchar el wendigo golpeando contra el agarre de Jackson. —No tienes derecho a reclamar esta tierra, —insistió con veneno en su voz.—Tenemos tanto derecho como tú.

—¿Y qué hay de matar a ese hombre? ¿Tenías derecho a hacer eso también? —Preguntó Jackson.

El wendigo resopló de diversión. —¿Por qué te importan los humanos?

—¿Qué parte de 'este es nuestro territorio' , no entiendes?— Stiles casi podía escuchar a Peter golpear sus garras amenazadoramente.

—Eso no significa nada para nosotros. No puedes hacer que nos vayamos, y no nos iremos fácilmente; demasiados cuerpos en el campus de la universidad para mantenernos calientes.

Stiles se tragó la bilis en su garganta. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a la mano de Derek y entrelazó sus dedos. La única respuesta de Derek fue apretar su mano a cambio.

Peter suspiró. —Así que vas a hacer que hagamos esto de la manera más difícil, ¿eh?

El wendigo dejó escapar un chillido estridente para alertar a los demás de la amenaza. El sonido fue interrumpido por lo que Stiles estaba seguro de que eran las garras de Peter atravesándole la garganta.

Su corazonada se mostró correcta cuando vio a Peter correr hacia la casa, con el brazo derecho cubierto de sangre. Jackson, Derek y Stiles no estaban muy lejos de él. Los otros dos wendigos ya estaban bajando las escaleras y listos para pelear.

Derek tomó el de la izquierda, mientras que Jackson y Peter saltaron para luchar contra el de la derecha. Ambos eran hombres, más viejos en una década que el que Peter acababa de matar.

Stiles estaba congelado por el miedo, incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar. Los recuerdos de una llave inglesa en su mano y la caída de una barra de refuerzo invadieron su mente. Fue solo cuando escuchó a Derek gritar de dolor que pudo volver al presente.

Se lanzó hacia adelante, sintiendo que su cambio beta se apoderaba de él como una segunda piel. Sus garras arremetieron buscando carne. Atrapó al wendigo en el hombro, lo incapacitó el tiempo suficiente como para poder revisar el estado de Derek. Estaba abajo, pero no lo estaría por mucho tiempo.

Stiles fue cegado por un gancho de derecha que lo hizo girar. Escuchó a Derek rugir y de repente era dos contra uno.

Derek y Stiles peleando juntos era más un baile que una pelea. Se movieron con tal sincronía, Jackson y Peter estaban casi distraídos de su propia batalla.

Stiles fue alto, yendo hacia el hombro otra vez, mientras que Derek golpeó bajo, apuntando a la pantorrilla. Cambiaron a la siguiente ronda, Derek golpeó la clavícula del hombre mientras Stiles iba a por el muslo.

Con su ataque coordinado, Derek pudo lanzar un golpe mortal en menos de un minuto.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Derek y Stiles, Peter y Jackson cambiaron su enfoque para coincidir.

En segundos, Peter mato el wendigo restante.

Jadeando pesadamente, la manada hizo un balance de las heridas de los demás. Considerando que ninguno de ellas era potencialmente mortal, Jackson de repente comenzó a reír.

—Lo siento, —jadeó, usando el hombro de Peter para mantenerse en posición vertical.

Derek le lanzó al beta una mirada de absoluta confusión, que solo se amplificó cuando Peter comenzó a reír también.

Los dos se sostuvieron el uno al otro lo mejor que pudieron, dejando que la risa sacudiera sus cuerpos.

Cuando Stiles vio la cara de Derek, se unió a pesar de que la situación era realmente poco graciosa.

Derek sacudió la cabeza ante su manada, pero incluso él estaba completamente indefenso para resistirse a reírse.

Los cuatro continuaron con su tiempo de risa inoportuno hasta que Jackson pudo ponerse de pie. Se secó los ojos y miró a Stiles con curiosidad. —¿Estás bien?

Stiles sintió que Derek le puso una mano en la espalda, estabilizándolo. —Por ahora—. Sabía que habría una reducción de la adrenalina en la que estaría plagado de viejos recuerdos, pero por ahora estaba bien.

Estaba con su manada.

Peter y Jackson intercambiaron una mirada que Derek y Stiles no entendieron. Como si siguieran alguna señal que los demás no pudieran ver, ambos dejaron la puerta principal. Jackson regresó con una lata de gasolina del automóvil, que procedió a verter en los cuerpos y alrededor de la planta baja. Peter había arrastrado el otro cuerpo hacia adentro y rápidamente encendió una cerilla una vez que Jackson terminó.

La casa se quemó mientras la manada se alejaba, de regreso hacia los autos.

—Nos reuniremos contigo en casa, ¿de acuerdo?, —Preguntó Derek, ayudando a Stiles a sentarse en el asiento del pasajero. Stiles no necesitaba la ayuda, pero Derek parecía decidido a mantener el contacto con él, lo que Stiles nunca disuadiría.

Peter asintió y le tiró las llaves a Jackson. Jackson los atrapó sin mirar, se subieron al auto y se fueron.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?— Derek le preguntó a Stiles suavemente desde el asiento del conductor cuando el otro auto estaba fuera del alcance del oído.

Stiles tenía su respuesta lista, pero una mirada a Derek y él se rompió. Sollozos atrapados en su pecho mientras luchaba por respirar. Derek salió del auto tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia el lado del pasajero, casi arrancando la puerta de sus bisagras cuando la abrió.

Giró a Stiles hacia él y lo inclinó hacia delante, de modo que la cabeza de Stiles estaba en la coyuntura de su cuello. —Respira conmigo, Stiles.

Derek tomó respiraciones exageradas mientras pasaba sus manos arriba y abajo lentamente por los brazos de Stiles.

Los sonidos que Stiles estaba haciendo eran un cruce entre un jadeo y un gruñido, y cada uno rompió el corazón de Derek solo un poco más.

Con el tiempo, la respiración de Stiles comenzó a nivelarse. Mantuvo su nariz en el cuello de Derek, inhalando el olor del hombre con avidez.

Una vez que su ritmo cardíaco se calmó y pudo respirar por la nariz, Stiles levantó la cabeza. Su nariz rozó la de Derek, pero ninguno de los dos retrocedió.

Después de unos segundos, Stiles se aclaró la garganta y se recostó en el asiento. Notó que sus manos estaban puestas en la camisa de Derek y aflojó su agarre. —Lo si...

—No, —dijo Derek, no sin amabilidad. —No te disculpes por eso. De nada.

Stiles le lanzó una sonrisa tímida y asintió.

Derek frotó sus manos arriba y abajo de los brazos de Stiles una última vez antes de soltarlo y retomar su lugar en el asiento del conductor.

El viaje a casa no fue en absoluto incómodo, pero podría haber sido porque Derek había insistido en sostener la mano de Stiles todo el camino de regreso.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, Stiles se sorprendió por lo que lo esperaba.

Jackson y Peter habían transformado la sala de estar en una gigantesca almohada.

Un nudo se atascó en su garganta mientras observaba el intrincado montón de almohadas y mantas cubiertas que hacían que el sofá fuera casi invisible.

Peter asomó la cabeza por lo que parecía ser la puerta del fuerte. —¿Vienes?

—Tenemos bocadillos, —agregó Jackson desde adentro.

Stiles fue golpeado con un repentino arrebato de afecto por su manada; un sentimiento que nunca hubiera pensado que tendría por Peter, y mucho menos por Jackson. Frunció el ceño por un segundo tratando de ponerle un nombre a la sensación.

Familia, sugirió su cerebro. Se sentía más correcto que cualquier otra cosa.

Él sonrió y se volvió hacia Derek con emoción, solo para ver la misma expresión en su rostro. Stiles lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al fuerte, que era lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran los cuatro hombres y sus bocadillos.

Stiles se instaló entre Jackson y Derek, con Peter al otro lado de Derek. Se apoyaron uno contra el otro contra los cojines del sofá cuando Peter encendió la televisión. Stiles no pudo contener un resoplido cuando vio que habían puesto una vieja película de hombre lobo.

Peter y Derek pasaron las siguientes dos horas señalando todas las inexactitudes, lo que encantó a Stiles hasta el final. Cuando eso terminó, pusieron otra, y otra, hasta que todos se quedaron dormidos rodeados por el aroma de la manada y la familia.


	6. Relative peace

 

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron en relativa paz.

Stiles estaba nervioso por su primera luna llena, pero ver la confianza de Derek, Peter y Jackson en su autocontrol le ayudó bastante a su ansiedad. Lo llevaron a una parte remota del bosque para hacer un picnic antes de que la luna se levantara por completo. Podía sentir la atracción de la luna, pero mirando a sus compañeros de manada disfrutando de la noche, se sentía bien en control.

Cuando la luna finalmente alcanzó su cima, Stiles sintió que el cambio se apoderaba de él. Gruñó instintivamente por el olor de los lobos a su alrededor, pero se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de que era solo su manada. Derek cambio a su forma de lobo completa y bailó delante de él, agachándose juguetonamente antes de echarse a correr.

Stiles aulló y lo siguió, persiguiendo al hombre por el bosque. Podía escuchar a Jackson y Peter flanquearlo y sonrió. Cuando Stiles perdió de vista a Derek, se detuvo y cerró los ojos, oliendo el aire. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando encontró el olor, y se dirigió a su derecha.

Peter derrotó a todos al llegar a Derek. Cuando Jackson y Stiles corrieron hacia el pequeño claro donde se había estado escondiendo, Peter y Derek ya estaban entrenando.

Stiles no pudo evitar brillar al ver que los dos se llevaban bien. Como si toda su carga hubiera caído.

Lo sacaron del pensamiento cuando Jackson lo abordó por detrás. Su lobo aulló emocionado mientras los dos luchaban por unos minutos.

Esa noche, los cuatro se quedaron dormidos en el claro, los pechos agitados y los corazones felices.

Después de la luna llena, hubo tres disputas más por el territorio, pero todas habían terminado sin violencia. Una familia de hombres lobo estaba tratando de establecerse, pero se fueron solos después de una larga conversación con Peter. Dos omegas se acercaron a Derek y le pidieron permiso para permanecer en el territorio. Derek había concedido la solicitud, con el entendimiento de que no causarían ningún problema.

El tercero no fue realmente una disputa, a pesar de lo que Peter había pensado inicialmente. Resultó que había un pequeño aquelarre de brujas que vivían cerca, justo fuera de la frontera. Habían oído hablar de la nueva manada y querían investigar por sí mismos para ver si una alianza sería mutuamente beneficiosa.

Después de sentarse brevemente con la manada, se decidió que tendrían una reunión más formal después de regresar de Beacon Hills para las vacaciones de invierno de Stiles.

La idea de una posible alianza tiñó de felicidad la última noche que pasaron en el apartamento de Stiles. Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Stiles en la cama, irradiando satisfacción. Stiles no pudo evitar dejar que sus dedos recorrieran el brazo que rodea su cintura, provocando un pequeño escalofrío de Derek.

No hablaron, solo disfrutaron de la cercanía y el éxito del día, hasta que ambos cayeron en un sueño sin sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, el paquete se sentó alrededor de la mesa de la cocina partiendo una gran pila de panqueques de Peter. Podían oler los nervios de Stiles por regresar a Beacon Hills, pero nadie lo mencionó. Si Stiles quisiera discutir sus preocupaciones, lo haría.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para cuando lleguemos allí?, —Preguntó Jackson. —Quiero decir, será lo suficientemente fácil fingir que estoy de visita, y no es raro que Peter desaparezca durante semanas a la vez para que no sospechen de dónde ha estado, pero ¿qué hay de vosotros? —Señaló a Stiles y Derek antes de meterse un gran bocado de panqueques en la boca.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros?— Stiles frunció el ceño.

Derek agachó la cabeza con aire de culpabilidad y sus orejas se volvieron de un tono rosáceo. Stiles se encontró mirándolas fijamente antes de darse cuenta con una sacudida que Jackson y Peter lo miraban con sonrisas idénticas.

—Nosotros, um,— Derek se aclaró la garganta. —Olemos el uno al otro. Especialmente desde que estoy durmiendo en tu cama.

—También...— Peter se calló, mirando el torso de Stiles con un ojo especulativo. —¿Es esa la camisa de Derek?

Stiles miró hacia abajo y tiró de la camisa en cuestión. —Oh. Sí, lo es. —Miró a su alrededor con astucia. —Supongo que si vemos a Scott y a los demás, ¿podrán decir que hemos pasado tiempo juntos?

—Siempre puedes fingir que estáis saliendo, —sugirió Jackson inocentemente, con un destello malvado en sus ojos. Su mirada se dirigió a Peter momentáneamente, sugiriendo que los dos ya habían discutido en profundidad esta opción.

—Oh, qué gran idea, —Peter estuvo de acuerdo con entusiasmo. —Eso explicaría casi todo.

—Te odio, —les dijo Stiles, apuñalando un panqueque con su tenedor en su plato.

Derek tarareó. —Eso... eso lo explicaría, Stiles—. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, concentrándose con fuerza en el borde de su propio plato. —Pero obviamente no tenemos que hacerlo si tu no...

—Está bien, —le tranquilizó Stiles. —Tienes razón, tiene sentido.

Peter y Jackson compartieron una sonrisa cuando su plan cayó en su lugar.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —Ok, vamos a hacer eso, entonces. Quiero decir, eso es solo si nos encontramos con Scott, lo que podría no suceder, ¿no? De todos modos, no tengo planes de reunirme con él... —La idea de fingir estar con Derek lo llenó de tanta felicidad como temía.

Derek buscó debajo de la mesa y puso su mano en el muslo de Stiles para tranquilizarlo. —Correcto.

 

Stiles exhalo. Justo cuando había sacado de su mente todos los pensamientos sobre Scott, su teléfono celular zumbó con un mensaje de texto. Se desplomó cuando vio que era de Scott.

—Hablando del diablo, —murmuró. —Oh, él está llamando a una reunión de manada para esta noche. Aparentemente hay algo nuevo que quiere discutir con todos.

—No tienes que ir, —dijo Peter. —Siempre puedes decirle que pasas la noche con tu padre, lo cual tiene la rara cualidad de ser verdad.

Stiles se mordió el labio y miró su manada antes de respirar hondo y enviar un mensaje a Scott.

Unos segundos más tarde, recibió una respuesta que hizo que su sangre se enfriara. —Dice que debo estar allí—. Stiles tragó saliva audiblemente. —Han recibido noticias de que hay una nueva manada cerca.

—Está hablando de nosotros, ¿verdad?— Jackson preguntó con la boca llena.

Peter y Derek asintieron, compartiendo un ceño preocupado.

—Él no me dará más información. Solo dice que tengo que ir a la reunión esta noche.

Derek ahogó un gruñido ante el numerito de Scott. —Todos iremos, entonces. ¿Vas a estar bien con eso?

Stiles tomó otra respiración profunda y agarró la mano de Derek. —Supongo que tendré que estarlo.

Una hora después, cargaron todo en los coches; Jackson y Peter en el de Peter, y Derek y Stiles en el de Derek.

Cuando se detuvieron en la casa Stilinski, Stiles se tomó un momento para prepararse. Respiró por la nariz y por la boca varias veces, cerrando los ojos mientras comprobaba el estado de su lobo. Su lobo estaba emocionado de ver a su papá, pero estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que Stiles no pensara que era un riesgo.

Abrió los ojos. —Ok, vamos a hacer esto.

Con su mochila en la espalda y su llavero de ancla en la mano, Stiles abrió la puerta principal. El olor de su padre y su hogar de la infancia casi lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás. Inhaló felizmente y continuó hacia la casa.

—¿Papá?, —Llamó, cerrando la puerta una vez que todos estuvieron dentro.

—Stiles? ¿Es eso...? “El sheriff se detuvo a mitad de la escalera. —Tenemos invitados.

Stiles se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. —Oh sí. Sobre eso. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y te lo explico?

Su padre asintió, dándole un rápido abrazo a Stiles primero. Stiles se apretó contra la espalda apenas para apretarlo, si el gemido de sorpresa de su padre era alguna indicación.

—Derek, —saludó John, extendiendo su mano para que el lobo la sacudiera. —Es bueno verte, hijo.

Derek tomó la mano ofrecida con una inclinación de cabeza. —Sheriff.

—Peter, Jackson, —John asintió a los dos con el ceño fruncido en su rostro antes de sentarse en el sillón en la sala de estar. Levantó una ceja cuando los demás se aplastaron en el sofá, pero no dijeron una palabra.

Stiles respiró hondo y se mordió el labio. Miró a Derek y Peter a su derecha, y Jackson a su izquierda, y encontró el coraje para comenzar a hablar.

—Mira, antes de que te diga lo que está pasando, debes saber que estoy bien.

El Sheriff se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se inclinó hacia delante. —Oh, infierno, niño. Sabes que odio cuando empiezas tus historias con eso. Todo lo que significa es que en algún lugar a lo largo de ella, no estuviste bien.

Stiles dejó escapar una risita histérica y aguda. —Ok, buen punto. Sin embargo, no puedo recuperarlo ahora, así que voy a seguir adelante. Hace aproximadamente un mes, fui atacado por un Alfa —. Ante esto, su padre se levantó y miró a Derek en busca de confirmación. —Él, um,— Stiles siguió soltando, sin mirar la cara de su padre. —Él me mordió.

Ante esto, John tiró su silla y se arrodilló a los pies de Stiles. —¿Él qué?— Pasó sus manos sobre los brazos de Stiles, como si buscara una marca de mordedura que pudiera arreglar.

El labio de Stiles se tambaleó, pero mantuvo su compostura. —Me mordió, —susurró de nuevo. —Soy un hombre lobo, papá, por favor, no te enojes conmigo—. Ante esto, Stiles estalló en lágrimas, inclinándose hacia los brazos de su padre.

John simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su niño, meciéndolo de un lado a otro mientras Stiles lloraba. Jackson y Peter se pusieron de pie y fueron a la cocina para darles algo de privacidad. Solo Derek se quedó, con la intención de ayudar a Stiles a terminar de contarle a su padre toda la historia.

Cuando Stiles recuperó el aliento lo suficiente como para continuar, se echó hacia atrás y agarró una de las manos de Derek. Con la otra, guio a su papá a sentarse al otro lado de él en el sofá.

Le contó todo a su papá. Acerca de llamar a Peter, sentir el vínculo de la manada, Jackson regresando de Londres, que Derek es su Alfa aunque es un beta. Incluso le contó sobre los vampiros, los wendigos y el aquelarre con los que estaban pensando en comenzar una alianza. Finalmente le contó a su papá sobre sus ojos, mostrándolos con vergüenza por un momento antes de cambiar de tema rápidamente.

Stiles podía escuchar a Peter y Jackson discutiendo en la cocina mientras preparaban bocadillos y bebidas. Fue extrañamente calmante, y ayudó a Stiles a expresar sus palabras de manera más clara.

Cuando terminó, Stiles finalmente miró a su papá a los ojos.

—En primer lugar, —su padre comenzó con dureza. —Si Scott o alguien más te dice algo por el color de tus ojos, se encontrarán mirando hacia arma de servicio. ¿Tú me entiendes?

Stiles asintió más por costumbre que por comprensión, completamente impresionado por la vehemencia en la voz de su padre.

—No eres un asesino, y no te dejaré hablar de ti mismo de esa manera—. John dejó escapar un gran suspiro y atrajo a Stiles para otro abrazo. —En segundo lugar, ¿por qué demonios pensabas que estaría enojado contigo, niño?, —Preguntó cuando se retiró.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. Escuchó a Peter murmurar, —Te lo dije, —y lanzó una mirada mordaz a la pared que los separaba de la cocina.

Ante el ceño fruncido de su padre, explicó Stiles. —Peter puede haberme dicho que no te importaría mientras yo estuviera bien.

John soltó una carcajada. —Supongo que es más listo de lo que parece, entonces.

Derek se rió entre dientes, atrayendo la atención de John hacia él. —¿Y tu? ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

Derek se sobresaltó al ser preguntado, pero respondió con calma. —Creo que Stiles es un excelente lobo, Sheriff. Y me siento honrado de poder llamarlo manada.

John miró sus manos entrelazadas. —¿Y cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto?

—Oh, —dijo Stiles con aire de culpabilidad. —¿Es una especie de no?

—Sin embargo, —dijo Jackson, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el sheriff pudiera escuchar.

Derek se aclaró la garganta y evitó firmemente los ojos de Stiles. —Pensamos que sería más fácil decirle a Scott que estamos saliendo, ya que Stiles no está listo para decirle a nadie más que es un hombre lobo. Eso explicaría mi presencia y por qué nuestros aromas se mezclan desde el último mes.

John miró alrededor de la habitación a propósito. —Scott no está aquí ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

—También es una cosa de ser mi ancla, —elaboró Stiles. —Derek me ayuda a anclarme; Me ayuda a controlar mejor a mi lobo.

—Y Stiles hace lo mismo por mí, —admitió Derek tímidamente.

La inhalación de aliento de Stiles solo era audible para los lobos. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia Derek en sorpresa. Después de unos segundos, su rostro se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa y apretó la mano de Derek más fuerte.

John miró al techo en busca de fuerza. —Ok, vamos a ir con eso por ahora.

Afortunadamente, Peter y Jackson eligieron ese momento para volver a entrar a la sala con bocadillos y bebidas. La manada pasó al día al Sheriff en lo que se había perdido, en cómo había ido el entrenamiento de Stiles y lo que Derek y Jackson habían estado haciendo desde que se había ido de Beacon Hills.

Una sensación de calma inundó a Stiles mientras su manada y su papá hablaban. Sabía que eso no duraría ya que tenía que estar en la casa de Scott en unas pocas horas. Pero por el momento, se deleitaba en la paz.


	7. I needed you

 

—¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya?—, Preguntó John antes de que la manada saliera para la reunión en la casa de Scott.

Stiles asintió. —Sí, normalmente no vienes a estas reuniones; estar allí sería algo sospechoso Y ya será lo suficientemente sospechoso cuando aparezca con estos tres —, colocó un pulgar por encima del hombro a los demás que lo esperaban en la puerta.

Su papá frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Atrajo a Stiles para otro abrazo y lo observó mientras salía con su manada para amontonarse en los dos autos.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de los McCall y eligieron estacionarse en la calle para una escapada más fácil si fuera necesario.

—¿Estás listo?— Derek le preguntó a Stiles, agarrando su mano.

Stiles dejó escapar un gran suspiro. —Como siempre lo estaré, supongo.

Apretó la mano de Derek una vez antes de dejar ir para salir del auto. Se unió a Peter y Jackson, que ya estaban caminando por el camino de entrada, y contuvo el aliento mientras se detenía en la puerta principal.

Stiles nunca golpeó. Él y Scott no habían golpeado las puertas del otro en años, pero extrañamente la idea de entrar en el territorio de un Alfa le causo irritación.

Afortunadamente, se salvó de tomar una decisión cuando Jackson simplemente resopló y los hizo entrar.

—¡Jackson!— Stiles escuchó desde la puerta, seguido por el sonido de pies golpeando a través de la madera dura.

Levantó la vista y vio los brazos de Lydia envueltos alrededor del cuello de Jackson. El hecho de que Lydia fuera tan efusiva en su excitación hizo que Stiles sonriera. Una rápida mirada a Derek y Peter le dijeron que no estaba solo en el sentimiento.

Lydia se separó de Jackson, echándose hacia atrás sonriendo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero vio a Derek de pie detrás de Jackson. —¿Derek?

Ella lo saludó con un abrazo también. Stiles no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la mirada gratamente sorprendida en la cara de Derek sobre el hombro de Lydia.

—¿No me dan un abrazo?— Preguntó Peter secamente.

Lydia solo le lanzó una mirada con mucho menos desdén que de costumbre, que Stiles archivó para más tarde. Ella no respondió, pero insistió en abrazar a Stiles justo delante de Peter.

—¡Stiles!

Stiles se congeló ante el sonido de la voz de Scott. No había forma de que Lydia no lo captara, ya que sus brazos todavía estaban envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Afortunadamente ella no dijo nada, pero sí levantó una ceja mientras se apartaba de su abrazo.

Stiles negó discretamente con la cabeza y se volvió hacia la sala de estar donde Scott, Malia, Liam, Mason, Corey, Hayden y alguien más que Stiles no podía ver claramente estaban reunidos.

—¿Kira?— Vino la voz de Derek suavemente desde detrás de Stiles.

La figura giró su cabeza al oír su nombre. La cara de Kira se iluminó cuando saltó del sofá y se dirigió a los brazos de Derek. —¡Derek!—, Gritó con entusiasmo.

Stiles, Peter y Jackson sabían que Derek había visto a Kira el año anterior, cuando los Skinwalker ayudaron a la manada con la que Derek se había estado quedando. Pero a juzgar por las miradas en los rostros de todos los demás, eso no era del todo conocido.

Derek giró a Kira, ambos riendo. Él la dejó caer aún riendo y solo pudo sonreír cuando Kira se abalanzó sobre Stiles también.

Kira agarró las manos de Stiles y Derek y los llevó al sofá para sentarse con ella, hablando con entusiasmo sobre algo que había aprendido de los Skinwalkers después de haber visto a Derek por última vez.

Peter estaba al acecho en la puerta mientras Lydia le presentaba a Jackson el resto de la manada que aún no había conocido.

Stiles no estaba ignorando a Scott per se, pero podía oler la confusión que venía del Alfa en oleadas. ¿Había anticipado una recepción más cálida? ¿Creía que Stiles solo lo iba a saludar con un abrazo y lanzarse a una historia tan larga como la que podría haber hecho en la escuela secundaria?

Scott frunció el ceño y decidió recuperar el control de la sala iniciando la reunión. Una vez que todos dejaron de lado sus conversaciones, él comenzó. —Ahora, como saben, hay una nueva manada que está tratando de establecerse al norte de nosotros. Hasta ahora, hay tres muertes confirmadas que pueden vincularse a esta manada.

Stiles se estremeció al pensar en los wendigos, pero se calmó cuando sintió que los dedos de Derek le rozaban la nuca. Levantó la vista y vio que el brazo de Derek cubría los hombros de Kira, con la mano al alcance de Stiles.

—¿Una nueva manada Alfa?— Preguntó Liam, asustado a pesar del hecho de que en realidad no había estado cerca de los Alfas.

Scott negó con la cabeza. —No. De hecho, no tenemos información sobre su Alfa. Lo que sí sabemos es que todos los betas tienen ojos azules. Así que claramente no son reacios a matar.

Sorprendentemente, fue Lydia quien habló a eso. —Sabes que eso no es lo que eso significa—. Estaba sentada en el brazo de la silla que ocupaba Jackson. Jackson frotó su mano sobre su hombro en agradecimiento, marcando sutilmente el aroma en el proceso.

—Sé lo que significan los ojos azules, Lydia—, Scott respondió con indignación.

Stiles se centró en la mano de Derek en su cuello y metió la mano en el bolsillo para agarrar el llavero de ancla. Sintió que Kira se acercaba más a él, como por instinto. Ella no tenía forma de saber por qué estaba molesto, pero de todos modos sentía la necesidad de consolarlo. Ya había muchas cosas de esta reunión que Stiles necesitaba apartar para futuras consideraciones.

—Ahora, ahora, Scott—, Peter chasqueó la lengua de manera condescendiente. —No hay necesidad de estereotipos.

—No hay necesidad de...— repitió Scott, estupefacto ante la rapidez con que su reunión se había descarrilado. —¿Hay un grupo de asesinos a menos de una hora de aquí y estás preocupado por mi estereotipo?

Stiles se encontró en una encrucijada. O bien podía dejar entrar las palabras de Scott y tener un ataque de pánico justo delante de todos, lo que inevitablemente revelaría su nuevo estatus de hombre lobo, o podría hacer lo que mejor hacía y hablar.

Él eligió hablar.

—¿Qué tal esto? Dijiste aproximadamente una hora al norte, ¿verdad? —, Dijo, cada vez más seguro con cada palabra. —Bueno, eso está cerca de Berkeley, así que, ¿por qué no miro y hago algo de reconocimiento, y puedo averiguar qué está pasando realmente?

Scott se burló de la idea. —No puedes hacer eso solo.

Derek gruñó sub vocalmente, cortándose cuando Malia le lanzó una mirada aguda y confusa ante la reacción.

—Bueno, primero que todo, seguro que podría—, comenzó Stiles, luchando por mantener su voz tranquila. —Pero no estaría solo.

Jackson, entendiendo lo que Stiles estaba tratando de decir, se hizo cargo. —Él tiene razón. Esa es una de las razones por las que vine aquí esta noche. Ethan y yo volvemos a California. Nos trasladaremos a Berkeley a partir del próximo semestre.

Lydia gritó y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jackson otra vez. Hubo un murmullo del resto del grupo, pero sonó en gran medida de apoyo.

Stiles le devolvió el saludo a Scott. —Así que tendré a Jackson y Ethan para ayudarme. De todos modos, ¿eso es todo? Realmente debería volver con mi papá. Estoy bastante seguro de que lo vi mirando los menús de comida para llevar cuando me fui y ni siquiera quiero imaginar la mierda que ha estado comiendo mientras he estado lejos.

—No—, dijo Scott bruscamente, claramente confundido por lo fuera de control que estaba de la reunión. —Hay una cosa más. Hemos tenido informes de avistamientos extraños en la Reserva. Tan extraño que Deaton piensa que deberíamos estudiarlo. Creo que deberíamos dividirnos en grupos mañana y ver qué podemos descubrir.

Hubo un poco de acuerdo en la habitación.

—OK entonces. Nos reuniremos aquí al mediodía —. Con eso, Scott dio una señal que Stiles no detectó, que aparentemente terminó la reunión.

Liam, Mason, Corey y Hayden se fueron, diciendo algo sobre una cita doble en la bolera.

Mientras tanto, Stiles se levantó para saludar a Malia después de que Derek asintiera con gratitud. Solo debido al constante contacto de Derek, Stiles pudo lograrlo a pesar de la reunión, afortunadamente corta.

Derek y Kira se quedaron en el sofá, sonriendo y charlando mientras se unían a Jackson y Lydia. Peter se quedó en la puerta, esperando. Esperando por qué, Stiles no estaba seguro. Pero esa era definitivamente su postura de espera.

Malia se fue después de hablar con Stiles por unos minutos, diciendo que su padre la quería en casa para cenar. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa incómoda a Peter al salir, que le fue devuelta tan torpemente, si no un poco más cálida de lo habitual.

Y así, Stiles estaba de pie junto a Scott sin nadie para usarlo como amortiguador.

—Stiles, ¿qué te pasa?— Scott preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Scott hizo un gesto vago hacia donde Stiles acababa de sentarse en el sofá. —Quiero decir, estás actuando raro—. Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó un resoplido muy obvio. —¿Y por qué demonios hueles tanto como Derek? Ni siquiera sabía que estaba de vuelta —, terminó acusadoramente.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos irnos?— Sugirió Kira.

—Creo que probablemente sea una buena idea—, estuvo de acuerdo Peter, dando un paso adelante. —Estos dos claramente tienen algunas cosas que necesitan resolver.

Los otros se pusieron de pie. Jackson le dirigió a Stiles una mirada nerviosa, preguntando en silencio si estaba bien que se quedara y hablara solo con Scott. Stiles asintió una vez, enviándole una sonrisa torcida y forzada.

Peter condujo a Jackson, Lydia y Kira a la puerta principal, pero Derek se quedó atrás.

—¿Puedes darnos un minuto?— Scott le preguntó a Derek en un tono que sugería que no estaba preguntando en absoluto.

—No—, respondió Derek simplemente. Él no dio más detalles, solo se recostó en los cojines del sofá.

—¿Qué demonios?— Murmuró Scott, mirando de un lado a otro entre Stiles y Derek varias veces. —¿Puede alguno decirme qué está pasando? Quiero decir, Stiles, estás actuando de forma extraña y hueles muy raro. Y no me refiero a que hueles como Derek.

Stiles trabajó para controlar los latidos de su corazón mientras Scott hablaba. No estaba ni siquiera cerca de tener la conversación del hombre lobo, especialmente después de la cruel clasificación de Scott de la nueva 'amenaza' como asesino solo por el color de sus ojos.

Él suspiró. —Todo está bien, Scott, de verdad. Estoy cansado y realmente quiero llegar a casa para ver a mi papá.

—Pero, ¿por qué hueles como Derek?— Exigió de nuevo.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles.

—Porque estamos saliendo—, dijo Stiles con confianza. —¿Feliz ahora? Queríamos esperar para decírselo a la gente, pero solo tenías que ir y usar tu nariz de manera inapropiada. Quiero decir, ¿qué demonios, Scott? ¿No sabes a estas alturas que es grosero oler a las personas sin su permiso?

—¿Estás saliendo con Derek?— Scott preguntó con incredulidad, poniendo un énfasis condescendiente en el nombre de Derek.

El lobo de Stiles aulló dentro de él por la inflexión. Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia el espacio de Derek para ocultar sus ojos en caso de que destellaran.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado esto?— Scott continuó, completamente ajeno al efecto que sus palabras estaban teniendo en Stiles.

Derek apretó su brazo alrededor de Stiles y respondió a Scott con calma. —Alrededor de un mes. Desde que volví de Sudamérica. Y Stiles tiene razón, estábamos esperando para decírselo a la gente, así que si pudieras...

—¡Un mes!— Gritó Scott. —Un mes y no me lo dijiste—, le disparó acusadoramente a Stiles. —Hablamos todo el tiempo y ¿no pudiste encajar un hueco en el hecho de que estás saliendo con jodido Derek Hale?

En esto, Stiles se extrajo del agarre de Derek y dio un paso hacia Scott. —En primer lugar, no te atrevas a decir su nombre así. Derek es una persona increíble y ha hecho más por mí de lo que podrías saber. Cualquiera tendría suerte de salir con él.

Scott se quedó estupefacto ante la ferocidad en la voz de Stiles.

—Y en segundo lugar,— Stiles continuó en un suspiro. —¿Nosotros hablamos todo el tiempo? Scott, la última vez que traté de contactarte, por cierto, hace como un mes, nunca respondiste. Te llamé cuatro veces y no te molestaste en enviarme un mensaje para ver si todo estaba bien. ¿Con qué frecuencia te llamo cuatro veces seguidas si no es una emergencia? ¿Qué estabas haciendo esa noche, eh? Saliste con Malia, ¿verdad?

Scott miró a su alrededor con aire de culpabilidad y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Stiles siguió adelante.

—Clásico. Comienzas a salir con una chica y de repente nadie más importa. Te necesitaba esa noche.

—¿Estás...? — Scott dio un paso adelante, pero detuvo su acercamiento cuando Derek gruñó.

Stiles continuó, ignorando la postura de ambos lobos. —¿Y estás enojado conmigo por no decirte que Derek había regresado? ¿Qué hay de Kira, Scott? ¿No pensaste que me gustaría saber que ella estaba bien?

Stiles agachó la cabeza, repentinamente exhausto. —Sabes qué, no importa. Tengo que llegar a casa. Voy a hacer un poco de investigación esta noche sobre los avistamientos en la Reserva. Si encuentro algo, yo... bueno, creo que llamaré a Lydia o Kira. En realidad podrían responder.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, sabiendo que Derek lo seguiría. Guardaron silencio en el viaje en automóvil y en el camino hasta la casa de Stiles. El sonido de la risa desde dentro detuvo a Stiles.

Abrió la puerta para encontrar a Jackson, Lydia y Kira en su sofá, su padre en el sillón y Peter apoyado contra la puerta. El fantasma de su anterior ataque de risa les dio a todos un leve brillo feliz.

Stiles entró y se sentó en el suelo, sobre la mesa de café del sofá. Derek se unió a él y la conversación comenzó justo donde se había quedado cuando Stiles y Derek habían llegado.

Stiles cerró los ojos y se apoyó en Derek, dejando que el sonido de la felicidad de sus amigos y familiares lo inundara.


	8. We're with you

We're with you

Después de que el Sheriff se excusó para irse a la cama, Lydia se volvió hacia Stiles con ojos agudos. —¿Vas a decirnos qué está pasando o tendré que averiguarlo yo misma?

Stiles tragó ante la intensidad de su mirada y se inclinó más hacia Derek inconscientemente.

Jackson abrió la boca, pero la cerró con un clic cuando Lydia lo miró con furia.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta y miró su regazo. —Me mordieron hace un mes. Por un alfa.

El suave jadeo de Lydia hizo que Stiles levantara la vista. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, como si esperara ver una marca de mordida. —¿Fuiste convertido?

—Lo fui.

Stiles se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento de la banshee. Lydia saltó del sofá y se lanzó a sus brazos. —Oh, siento mucho no haber estado allí para ayudarte. No tenía ni idea —. Mantuvo su letanía de disculpas hasta que se dio cuenta de que Stiles se estaba riendo.

Ella se apartó un poco para mirar la cara de Stiles. Las comisuras de su boca se convirtieron en una sonrisa mientras giraba su cuerpo para sentarse en las pocas pulgadas de espacio entre Stiles y Derek.

—No pareces sorprendida—, le dijo Jackson a Kira.

Kira se encogió de hombros tímidamente y mostró sus ojos en explicación. —Vi a su lobo cuando entró por la puerta. Él no parecía estar fuera de control, así que no iba a mencionarlo.

Stiles sintió una oleada de afecto por Kira y Lydia en ese momento.

Lydia se puso de pie, quitándose las arrugas de los pantalones. —Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

—¿Sobre qué?— Derek preguntó.

—Sobre el hecho de que sois claramente la nueva manada sobre la que Scott nos estaba hablando—, finalizó Kira.

Peter resopló una risa desde la puerta, pero Stiles podía decir que estaba impresionado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—, Comenzó Stiles.

—Stiles, por favor,— interrumpió Lydia, señalándolo con impaciencia. —¿Aparece una manada de ojos azules en el área de Berkeley, y los cuatro llegan a casa todos amigables después de haber sido mordidos?

Stiles se estremeció ante la mención de los ojos azules.

—No nos importa—, susurró Kira, asintiendo a Lydia. —No nos importa el color de tus ojos, Stiles.

Lydia le envió una suave sonrisa de acuerdo y cambió de tema bruscamente, para gran alivio de Stiles.

—Volviendo a mi pregunta original. ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto? Obviamente estamos contigo, pero algo me dice que quieres mantener en secreto el estado de tu hombre lobo de Scott. Entonces, ¿cómo explicamos que sois la manada por la que está tan preocupado sin que él se entere?

Stiles estaba demasiado distraído por algo que había dicho como para centrarse en el asunto en cuestión. —¿Qué quieres decir con 'estamos contigo'?

Derek, Peter y Jackson intercambiaron miradas esperanzadoras, pero Stiles solo tenía ojos para Lydia en ese momento.

—Bueno—, dijo con incertidumbre, mirando a Kira. —Estamos en tu manada, ¿verdad?

Kira y Stiles asintieron lentamente a la vez.

—Entonces, estamos contigo—, dijo Lydia con más confianza.

—¿Pero qué hay de Scott?— Preguntó Jackson.

—¿Qué hay de Scott?—, Se burló Kira.

Su tono provocó una carcajada de Peter. —No somos fan de nuestro Alpha residente, ¿verdad?

Kira se aclaró la garganta mientras su rostro se suavizaba. —Siempre amaré a Scott, pero él no es mi Alfa. Ya no. Le di mi cola para que me cuidara mientras estaba con los skinwalkers y pensé: supongo que no importa lo que piense. Él no es mi Alfa.

Sorprendentemente, fue Jackson quien se acercó para brindar comodidad a la kitsune. Él golpeó sus hombros juntos y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella se la devolvió y se enderezó en el sofá.

Lydia asintió ante las palabras de Kira. —Es uno de mis mejores amigos, y no estoy diciendo que sea un Alfa malo; Es genial con los nuevos betas, y mantiene nuestro territorio a salvo. Simplemente no se siente tan bien como antes.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon mientras hablaban, sin atreverse a creer que fuera tan fácil.

—¿Esto significa que estáis dentro?— , Preguntó Peter, su voz era suave.

Kira y Lydia intercambiaron una mirada antes de asentir. —Estamos dentro—, confirmó Lydia para ambos.

Hubo suficiente conmoción después de la declaración de que el padre de Stiles tuvo que gritarles desde su habitación para que se reprimieran. Todos se rieron, pero se callaron.

Decidieron que Stiles se lo recalcaría a Scott mañana que él, Jackson, Ethan y Derek se mantendrían atentos a la 'nueva manada' e informaría sobre cualquier noticia perturbadora. No fue una solución permanente, pero le dio a Stiles más tiempo.

—¿Quién es nuestro Alfa?—, Preguntó Kira después de que se había asentado en el sofá entre Lydia y Jackson.

Stiles miró a Derek instintivamente. —¿No tenemos exactamente uno? —Las palabras se sentían mal en su boca. Derek deslizó su mano sobre la rodilla de Stiles y apretó, ambos ignorando el escalofrío que Stiles dejó escapar ante la acción.

—Aún no, de todos modos, —intervino Peter con un brillo en sus ojos. Las cabezas de todos se volvieron hacia él con varios grados de sorpresa, pero él se movió rápidamente antes de que alguien pudiera pedirle que se explicara. —Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con respecto a la amenaza en la Reserva? Preferiría que me ocuparan antes de nuestra pequeña excursión de mañana. Lo último que necesitamos es que Stiles sea sorprendido y accidentalmente saque su disposición de lobo.

Stiles frunció el ceño ante el cambio de tema de Peter y la posibilidad de que lo descubrieran antes de estar listo. Se puso de pie, estirando el dolor de sus huesos, y hurgó en su bolsa hasta que encontró su portátil.

Lydia sacó el suyo también, y se pusieron a trabajar mientras Peter y Kira preparaban a todos una cena tardía.

—Hadas—, dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros una hora y media después.

Lydia asintió con la cabeza y mostró a Derek y Peter su investigación. Jackson y Kira miraron por encima del hombro de Stiles a su portátil mientras todos discutían los siguientes pasos.

Decidieron esperar hasta la mañana para acercarse a las Hadas. Las Hadas eran criaturas muy temperamentales, y sin duda tomarían una manada que los busca en plena noche, sin importar sus intenciones, como una amenaza.

—Tal vez estén tranquilos—, dijo Kira esperanzada mientras ella y el resto de la manada colocaban los cojines del sofá en el suelo.

Derek tomó algunas mantas y almohadas de repuesto del armario. —Tal vez, —él estuvo de acuerdo, disparándole un guiño.

Los seis se acomodaron en los cojines, deleitándose con el nuevo aroma de manada que los rodeaba. Hubo algunas conversaciones, pero todos se durmieron con relativa rapidez.

Resultó que las Hadas simplemente buscaban un lugar para establecerse. Era un grupo de unos veinte, una familia muy pequeña, relativamente hablando.

Peter los había asustado al principio, causando que una de las Hadas más jóvenes le lanzara un hechizo, por lo que se vio obligado a saltar sobre su pierna izquierda hasta que se rompió el hechizo.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho su hijo, la matriarca de la familia se disculpó generosamente y se ofreció a romper el hechizo de inmediato.

Jackson insistió en que no era necesario, y dejó que Peter siguiera saltando a lo largo de su conversación. Peter lanzó miradas asesinas al eufórico beta en todo momento, pero el hechizo le impidió hablar también.

Una vez que la manada había determinado que las Hadas eran inofensivas, o tan inofensivas como los Fae, se ofrecieron a permitir que la familia se estableciera en la Reserva de su territorio. Tener un pequeño grupo de Hadas cerca podría ser útil para la manada.

La matriarca aceptó con gratitud, prometiendo sentarse con Derek cuando regresara para que pudieran establecer una alianza formal.

Ella rompió el hechizo sobre Peter antes de desaparecer con su familia. Peter, agotado de saltar durante casi una hora, convocó lo que quedaba de su energía para correr después de Jackson.

Jackson gritó de alegría y corrió a través de la Reserva, usando su cola para derribar ramas para frenar el avance de Peter.

Derek y Stiles se fueron después de los dos, y se unieron a los asaltos con amplias sonrisas.

Lydia y Kira se rieron y se sentaron en un tronco caído para mirar. Cuando tuvieron que llegar a casa para prepararse para encontrarse con Scott y los demás, la manada estaba jadeando, sucia y sonriendo.


	9. Budding friendships

La manada se limpió de su excursión en el bosque y se dirigió a la casa de Scott. Habían considerado simplemente decirle que se habían cruzado con los Fae de una manera inocua y los habían convencido de seguir adelante, para que nadie tuviera que pasar el día buscando una ‘amenaza’ en la Reserva que en realidad no estaba allí. Después de unos minutos, decidieron que solo llevaría a más preguntas, y se resignaron al hecho de que solo tendrían que perder un día recorriendo el bosque.

—Está bien—, dijo Scott sin preámbulos una vez que todos se congregaron dentro de su sala de estar. —Cada pareja partirá de un área diferente de la Reserva. Recuerda, solo reconocimiento. Si encuentras algo, avísanos y nos dirigiremos a ti.

Miró a su alrededor cuando los miembros más jóvenes comenzaron a emparejarse. Malia se acercó más a Scott, dando a conocer su preferencia. Scott hizo una pequeña mueca mientras miraba a Peter en la puerta. —Alguien va a tener que ir con Peter—, murmuró.

—Yo lo haré—, dijo Lydia antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar ante la insensibilidad de Scott. Le dirigió a Peter una mirada que Stiles no pudo descifrar, pero sabía que no era un buen augurio para Peter.

Hubo alguna sorpresa de los miembros de la manada de Scott, pero todos parecían demasiado intimidados para interrogar a Lydia.

—¿Qué hay de mí?— Jackson puso mala cara arrogantemente.

—Estás conmigo—, respondió Kira, lanzando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Jackson sonrió y le lanzó un guiño.

Scott, cuya cara había pasado de sorprendido a incrédulo en unos segundos, abrió la boca para hablar. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Stiles interrumpió.

—Está bien, vamos—. Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta principal, sabiendo que su manada que seguiría.

Stiles pudo escuchar a Scott murmurando a Malia, preguntándole si sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, pero no pudo escuchar su respuesta.

Las parejas deambularon por alrededor de una hora antes de que su chat grupal recibiera un mensaje de Kira de que había encontrado algo. Todos se reunieron en su ubicación a tiempo para escuchar a Kira explicar que había encontrado evidencia de que eran Faes y que parecía que habían seguido adelante.

Scott no parecía convencido, pero Peter y Derek se turnaron para explicarle lo que sabían de la tradición de los Fae, y que los Fae eran notoriamente transitorios, hasta que admitió a regañadientes que probablemente tenían razón.

Stiles bufó ante el tono de Scott, pero evitó los ojos de Alfa cuando se giraron hacia él.

—¿Hemos terminado aquí?— Jackson preguntó con odio. Peter se dio la vuelta, pero estaba claro que solo estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa ante la pregunta.

—Eso parece—, respondió Stiles antes de que Scott pudiera encontrar una razón para que todos se quedaran.

Stiles trató de no mirar a Scott cuando él, Derek, Peter, Lydia, Jackson y Kira se dirigieron a los autos, pero toda una vida de comprobación inconsciente de su amigo ganó, y no pudo evitar ver la expresión atónita en la cara de Scott.

Tampoco pudo evitar notar las miradas especulativas que Peter estaba lanzando a Lydia mientras caminaban de regreso hacia el estacionamiento. Stiles se quejó internamente cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora conocía a Peter lo suficientemente bien como para poder decir que esa era la expresión que tenía en la cara cuando alguien lo sorprendía gratamente. Él reprimió el impulso de preguntar al respecto hasta que estuvieran en un lugar más privado.

Por instinto, tomó la mano de Derek. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se movió para retirarlo. Derek solo aguantó y apretó sus manos, evitando firmemente la mirada de Stiles. Stiles cerró los ojos y catalogó el olor de Derek, complacido de descubrir que era capaz de discernir lo feliz que era Derek. También había un olor subyacente de vergüenza, que hizo que Stiles sonriera.

Cuando Stiles, Derek, Peter y Jackson regresaron a la casa, el Sheriff ya estaba en casa después de su turno. Los cinco se instalaron en la sala de estar y conversaron un rato antes de que se les unieran Lydia y Kira.

—Derek, ¿podemos hablar un momento?— Peter preguntó con indiferencia.

Stiles miró a su alrededor y vio que todos, excepto Lydia, parecían un poco sorprendidos por la pregunta.

Derek frunció el ceño, pero asintió y siguió a su tío afuera.

—¿Qué es eso?— Stiles le preguntó a Lydia una vez que Peter y Derek estaban fuera del alcance del oído.

Lydia se encogió de hombros y tiró su cabello sobre su hombro. No estaba engañando a nadie, pero todos sabían que si no quería decirles, nada de lo que dijeran la cambiaría de opinión.

Se acomodaron nuevamente para terminar la película que estaban viendo, cada uno de ellos lanzando miradas nerviosas hacia el patio trasero donde Peter y Derek habían desaparecido, hasta que los dos hombres regresaron. Derek se veía blanco como una sábana y Peter parecía claramente complacido. Peter se sentó junto a Lydia, para gran confusión de Stiles.

Stiles se deslizó de inmediato en el sofá para dejar espacio a Derek. Derek se desplomó en el asiento y se apoyó en Stiles, gimiendo humildemente.

Jackson levantó una ceja a Peter y recibió un asentimiento a cambio, lo que llevó a Stiles a creer que Jackson sabía un poco más sobre lo que estaba sucediendo de lo que decía.

—Os vais a explicar pronto, ¿verdad?— Stiles preguntó a la habitación, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Derek con fuerza.

Recibió tres asentimientos a cambio, de Lydia, Jackson y Peter. Derek solo suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Stiles, ignorando firmemente las miradas que el Sheriff estaba enviando a la pareja.

Con el tema a un lado por el momento, Stiles acaba de instalarse para disfrutar el resto de la película con su manada.

Afortunadamente, pudieron terminar su descanso sin entrar en contacto con Scott nuevamente. Sin embargo, no fue por falta de intento por parte del Alfa. Scott llamó y envió mensajes de texto a Stiles casi todos los días que estuvo allí. Stiles ignoró todas las llamadas, pero respondía esporádicamente a los mensajes.

Fue suficiente para mantener a Scott a raya y no iniciar una confrontación que podría causar que Stiles sacará su lobo ante él.

El día antes de que estuvieran listos para regresar a Berkeley, se decidió que Kira se quedaría atrás por ahora. Tenía algunos cabos sueltos que atar y terminar su GED antes de unirse a ellos, y sería una buena oportunidad para que el grupo vigilara a Scott y se asegurará de que no estuviera cerca de descubrir el secreto de Stiles antes de que él estuviera listo para decírselo.

El tiempo de descanso de Lydia en el MIT era de una semana más que el de Stiles, por lo que los acompañó a Berkeley.

Stiles se sorprendió al descubrir que mientras habían estado en Beacon Hills, Peter y Derek habían estado haciendo arreglos para comprar una casa de manada en Elmwood, que era un área cercana al campus que estaba a solo unas cuadras de una Reserva Regional cercana, la misma Reserva donde la familia Fae se había mudado.

La casa en sí estaba en buen estado, por lo que no fue necesaria realizar ninguna renovación. Lydia insistió en que ella se encargara de decorar el lugar, por lo que ella y Peter fueron directamente de compras vez que llegaron a Berkeley. Su amistad en ciernes fue una sorpresa para todos, incluidos ellos mismos, pero nadie estaba ansioso por mirar los dientes de ese caballo regalado.

Jackson estaba saltando de emoción todo el viaje en auto. El avión de Ethan estaba a solo una hora de distancia, y su lobo estaba lloriqueando por el tiempo que habían estado separados. Derek puso los ojos en blanco, pero Stiles podía oler lo feliz que estaba ante la posibilidad de que un nuevo miembro de la manada entrara en su territorio. Después de unos quince minutos en el apartamento, Derek solo resopló y le dio un codazo en el hombro a Jackson, llevándolo al auto para que pudieran esperar en el aeropuerto.

Stiles se rió de los dos y se recostó en su sofá. Su cabeza se sacudió por sí misma mientras pensaba en lo extraña que se estaba convirtiendo en su vida. Era un hombre lobo, tenía una manada que parecía crecer día a día y estaba a punto de mudarse a una casa con un grupo de personas que nunca vio venir.

La sonrisa creció en su rostro hasta que no pudo estirarse más. Dejó escapar una risita histérica que se convirtió en un ataque de risa. Se rió y rió hasta que se desgastó lo suficiente como para acurrucarse en el sofá y quedarse dormido.

Así es como Derek lo encontró una hora más tarde después de dejar a Jackson y Ethan en la nueva casa. Derek sonrió a Stiles y, sin dudarlo, se acomodó entre Stiles y el respaldo del sofá. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, se metió la frente entre los omóplatos y se quedó dormido en segundos.


	10. Next

 

Stiles se despertó sintiéndose cálido y feliz. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba envuelto en los brazos de Derek, sonrió y se hundió en ellos. No había nada inusual en su posición; así era como solían despertarse en la habitación de Stiles, aunque no siempre era así como se habían acostado.

Esta vez, sin embargo, fue un poco diferente. Derek claramente no estaba completamente despierto todavía, y estaba acariciando la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles de una manera que forzó un gemido bajo en la garganta de Stiles. Cerró la boca en un esfuerzo por suavizar el sonido, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

La respiración de Derek cambió y Stiles inmediatamente supo que estaba despierto. Esperaba que Derek apartara sus brazos o tratara de liberarse de la situación, pero todo lo que hizo Derek fue jalar a Stiles más cerca de él para que sus cuerpos estuvieran al ras.

Stiles podía oler la vacilación de Derek incluso cuando su olor se volvió más dulce con la excitación. Se giró en los brazos del hombre con cuidado para que estuvieran casi nariz con nariz.

—Stiles, —susurró Derek, sus ojos dirigiéndose a los labios de Stiles.

Fue toda la confirmación que Stiles necesitaba para avanzar, capturando los labios de Derek con los suyos.

Derek correspondió de inmediato. Sus bocas se complementaban perfectamente; Derek inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda y capturó el labio inferior de Stiles con los suyos. Stiles gimió y cambió de posición, por lo que estaba completamente encima de Derek.

Stiles no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba que sería besar a Derek, pero este beso estaba más allá de todas sus expectativas.

Con el tiempo, se detuvieron. Stiles estaba respirando pesadamente y sabía que sus ojos estaban brillando de color azul, como los de Derek. La sonrisa descuidada en el rostro de Derek mientras miraba a Stiles era casi demasiado para que el corazón de Stiles pudiera soportarlo. Se inclinó y presionó un último y dulce beso en la boca de Derek antes de levantarse cuidadosamente del sofá. Necesitaba algo de espacio para despejar su cabeza antes de que saltara sobre Derek.

—Bueno, eso pasó, —murmuró Stiles. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuera de su pecho, y podía escuchar que Derek estaba haciendo lo mismo. El olor embriagador de sus aromas combinados hizo que Stiles tropezara un poco mientras caminaba hacia el sillón.

Se sentó cuando Derek se levantó. El hombre todavía respiraba pesadamente, pero sus ojos parecían un poco más claros ya que Stiles se había alejado.

—Lo hizo, —confirmó con una sonrisa. —¿Quieres que vuelva a suceder?

Stiles buscó cualquier signo de vacilación o incomodidad en el rostro de Derek, y no encontró ninguno. —Absolutamente, —admitió con confianza.

Derek sonrió positivamente. Un profundo estruendo resonó en su pecho, y Stiles pudo sentir su vínculo de manada desbordando con felicidad.

Algunos de los otros vínculos tiraron juguetonamente en respuesta al cambio, provocando una carcajada de ambos lobos.

Se sentaron frente a frente en la sala, mirándose por unos minutos más. Los instintos de Stiles le decían que volviera a su Alfa, pero había otros asuntos que atender que su cerebro sabía que tenían prioridad.

—Entonces, —comenzó. —¿Cuándo nos reuniremos con el aquelarre y los Fae?

Derek intentó dejar caer su sonrisa para poder hablar, pero le tomó su tiempo. —Con el aquelarre nos reuniremos mañana, —dijo eventualmente. —Y la familia Fae dijo que necesitarán unos días más para instalarse, pero que se pondrán en contacto con nosotros en aproximadamente dos días.

—¿Nos reunimos con ellos en la nueva casa?

Derek asintió. —¿Todo el mundo está ahí ahora si quieres ir?

Stiles se mordió el labio y se levantó. —Sí, —dijo, acercándose y bajándose para estar a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Derek. Las manos de Derek fueron a las caderas de Stiles instintivamente. —Dentro de un rato.

Media hora más tarde, finalmente llegaron a la casa. La mandíbula de Stiles cayó cuando vio la mansión de tres pisos. Porque no había otra palabra para eso; era una mansión. Estaba en un hermoso vecindario que había sido diseñado para que las casas estuvieran lo suficientemente alejadas unas de otras para tener privacidad, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que aún se sintiera una comunidad.

La boca de Stiles todavía estaba abierta mientras se aventuraba hasta la puerta principal. Derek colocó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y le dio un suave codazo cuando el chico se detuvo al final de las escaleras del porche. No era un pórtico muy envolvente, pero rodeaba todo el frente de la casa y parte del lado izquierdo, dejando el derecho abierto para el garaje.

Lydia abrió la puerta antes de que Stiles o Derek pudieran llamar y les dijo que se apresuraran y que entraran para poder ayudar. El interior era tan hermoso como Stiles había imaginado. El piso principal albergaba una enorme sala de estar que se abría a la cocina. Al otro lado había otra estancia grande que supuso que albergaría la mesa del comedor. En un lado del comedor había una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba al patio trasero.

Al parecer, la primera prioridad había sido amueblar la sala de estar, porque ya había un sofá gigantesco en forma de L y dos sillones que ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio.

—Hey, Stiles,— vino la voz de Ethan desde el sofá.

La cabeza de Stiles se giró para encontrar que el beta estaba acurrucado con Jackson, quien frotaba las manos sobre él, aún tratando de quitar el hedor del aeropuerto.

Stiles asintió a Ethan. Una mirada de comprensión pasó entre ellos, y ambos sabían que tendrían que hablar sobre lo que pasó con Aiden muy pronto. Su aroma se agrió con la culpa momentáneamente, hasta que Derek frotó su mejilla contra la de Stiles.

—Ahora que está fuera del camino, ¿podemos volver a amueblar este lugar?, —Preguntó Lydia, señalando la multitud de carpetas que ella y Peter estaban vertiendo en la isla de la cocina.

Les llevó casi todo el día, pero al final todos ellos fueron capaces de ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo proporcionar los espacios comunes y las dos oficinas que iban a poner en el segundo piso.

Jackson y Ethan iban a compartir una habitación en el segundo piso, y Lydia y Peter ya habían elegido sus respectivas habitaciones en el segundo piso también.

Stiles frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no había más habitaciones en ese piso después de que Lydia reclamara la última para Kira, pero Derek solo lo condujo escaleras arriba después de expresar su preocupación en voz alta.

En el tercer piso había dos habitaciones adicionales y una tercera habitación que podía usarse para cualquier cosa que decidiera la manada. Entraron en la primera habitación a la izquierda, que era claramente el dormitorio principal. Tenía un baño enorme con dos lavabos y un vestidor. —Así que esta es tu habitación, ¿verdad?— Stiles le preguntó a Derek.

Derek se aclaró la garganta y se miró los pies con timidez. —Pensé que tal vez podría ser nuestra habitación.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. Su lobo aulló de felicidad ante la oferta de su Alfa, pero su cerebro despegó en una docena de direcciones diferentes.

—No.— Ante la expresión abatida de Derek, Stiles se apresuró a enmendar su respuesta. —¡No, quiero decir que sí!— Derek levantó una ceja, ahora divertido. —Quiero decir, es rápido. ¿No crees que es rápido? Sé que duermes en mi cama y eso fue todo, y obviamente me gustas mucho, por los besos, pero ay Dios mío.

Derek se acercó a Stiles y agarró las manos que se habían ido por su cabello. —Stiles, respira. ¿Por qué no planeas poner tus cosas en la otra habitación de al lado y simplemente veremos cómo te va?

Stiles suspiró aliviado y se apoyó contra el pecho de Derek. Sabía que lo más probable es que aún terminara durmiendo en la cama de Derek, y que sus cosas lentamente saldrían de su habitación y entrarían a esta, pero sabiendo que él tenía su propio espacio y que Derek no lo estaba apresurando le dio una especie de consuelo que realmente necesitaba.

La cena de esa noche los llevo a todos al apartamento de Stiles. El marcado contraste entre la enormidad de la casa de la manada y el apartamento de un dormitorio de Stiles los hizo sentir un poco más confinados, pero a nadie le importaba.

Estaban recogiendo los platos y acomodándose para ver una película cuando los lobos se tensaron. Lydia miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, pero su pregunta fue respondida por un golpe en la puerta.

Peter se levantó de su silla después de un gesto de Derek y abrió la puerta.

—Christopher, —ronroneó con odio. —¿A qué debemos el placer?

Si Chris Argent se sorprendió al ver a Peter abriendo la puerta del apartamento de Stiles, lo escondió bien. Lo que no ocultó bien fue su sorpresa al ver a Derek, Lydia, Jackson y Ethan también.

—Hola a todos, —dijo con una actitud un tanto forzada, claramente avergonzado por la grieta en su estoicismo practicado.

Derek y Stiles, que se habían levantado a la primera bocanada de Argent para que el hombre no se diera cuenta de que Stiles se dejaba caer sobre el regazo de Derek, habían adoptado la misma postura rígida. La ceja de Chris se arqueó y la realización inundó su olor.

—¿Supongo que Scott no te dijo que venía?

Jackson gruñó y Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta y se concentró en no moverse. —No, —dijo constantemente. —No, no lo hizo.

Chris solo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, como si eso no fuera una noticia sorprendente. —Me pidió que comprobara en esta nueva manada. Supongo que quería que tuvieras algo de respaldo en caso de que las cosas se fueran al sur con tu reconocimiento. “Sus ojos recorrieron el grupo y aterrizaron en Stiles. —Pero puedo ver que no es necesario el reconocimiento. Sois la manada de la que ha oído hablar, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?— Preguntó Peter despreocupadamente.

—Ojos azules, —dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros. Si notó que Stiles estaba tenso, no lo mencionó. —Sé que los cuatro los tienen, —señaló a Peter, Derek, Jackson y Ethan. —Y supongo que tú también, Stiles.

Antes de que los otros lobos pudieran gruñir al darse cuenta de que Chris sabía que Stiles había sido convertido, Lydia se puso de pie y se colocó entre Chris y el resto de la manada. Incluso Peter retrocedió ante la ferocidad de su mirada.

—No vas a tocarlo, —dijo ella con fiereza.

Chris miró sorprendido por su agresividad, pero aún más sorprendido por sus palabras. —Por supuesto que no lo haré. Que yo sepa, Stiles no ha hecho daño a nadie. ¿Lo has hecho, Stiles?

Stiles negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces creo que alguien necesita traerme una cerveza y tenemos que hablar sobre qué demonios vamos a hacer a continuación.


	11. When the time comes

Ethan fue el primero en recobrarse lo suficiente como para entrar a la cocina y tomar la cerveza. Chris se desplomó en el sillón, pareciendo extrañamente tranquilo dado que era el único humano en la habitación. Aceptó la cerveza con un gesto de asentimiento agradecido y tomó un largo trago antes de hacer un gesto hacia la habitación en general para comenzar a hablar.

Peter se hizo cargo y le informó sobre la mayor parte de lo que había sucedido. Hubo algunos detalles que omitió, pero la manada confiaba lo suficiente en este punto para saber que si había cosas que no estaba compartiendo, era por una razón, por lo que permanecieron en silencio.

La cara de Chris permaneció pasiva durante la mayor parte de la historia. Terminó su cerveza y se rió entre dientes cuando Jackson le trajo una nueva.

Stiles parecía que estaba listo para escapar ante la primera señal de problemas. Tenía una relación bastante buena con Chris, pero nunca había sido más consciente del hecho de que el hombre era un cazador de hombres lobo veterano que en ese momento. Estaba algo calmado por la mano de Derek en su espalda, pero no fue hasta que Jackson y Peter se colocaron sutilmente entre él y Chris que se relajó por completo.

Cuando Peter terminó, Chris se recostó en la silla, con las dos botellas vacías olvidadas en la mesa. La manada contuvo la respiración hasta que habló. —Los wendigos que mataste, ¿asesinaron a un hombre?

Jackson asintió. —Sí, y expresaron su intención de seguir matando.

Chris frunció los labios pero murmuró de acuerdo con su curso de acción. —¿Y el niño vampiro?

—Está bien ahora, —informó Derek. —Y sabe cuáles serán las consecuencias si vuelve a perder el control.

—¿Qué pasó con el alfa? ¿El que mordió a Stiles? —Chris preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Stiles tragó saliva y miró a Peter instintivamente. Cuando Chris vio dónde estaba la atención de Stiles, también miró a Peter.

Peter frunció los labios y esperó a que Derek asintiera para hablar. —Lo he estado siguiendo.

La declaración fue una sorpresa para nadie exactamente.

—¿Y?— Chris incitó.

—Y será tratado por nosotros cuando llegue el momento, —dijo Peter con determinación.

Chris solo asintió con la cabeza y se lanzó a algunas preguntas más no relacionadas. Las preguntas tenían un tono más curioso que acusatorio, por lo que la manada pudo relajarse mientras todos se turnaban para responder.

Stiles olfateo sutilmente la habitación para ver cómo estaban sus compañeros y no sintió nada extraño. Cuando sintió un bajo nivel de excitación proveniente de Chris y Peter después de que los dos intercambiaron una mirada indescifrable, Stiles sonrió, pero se calló por un futuro previsible.

Hablaron durante aproximadamente una hora antes de que Chris aceptara guardar los detalles. Stiles, quien había explicado su razonamiento para querer mantener su cambio ante Scott, visiblemente se hundió con alivio.

—Gracias, —suspiró. —Sé que tendré que decírselo pronto, solo quiero que esté en mis términos cuando esté listo.

Chris asintió y se levantó de la silla. —Entendido. Me quedaré en la ciudad un par de días y luego informaré sinceramente a Scott que todo está arreglado aquí arriba.

—Te acompañaré, —ronroneó Peter. Derek puso los ojos en blanco y Stiles se echó a reír. Peter condujo a Chris por la puerta y la cerró detrás de ellos.

—Entonces, el Alfa que me mordió—. Los ojos de Stiles recorrieron los miembros restantes de la manada en la habitación. —¿Todos sabíais que Peter lo estaba siguiendo?

Derek, Lydia, Jackson y Ethan asintieron. Stiles suspiró y se hundió en el sofá. —¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

Lydia, Jackson y Ethan se volvieron hacia Derek, quien agachó la cabeza para evitar la mirada escrutadora de Stiles. Stiles olió la habitación y pudo oler los nervios provenientes de Derek y la emoción de los otros tres.

—Derek lo va a matar, ¿no es así? ¿Y convertirse en nuestro alfa?

—Ese es el plan, —dijo Lydia cuando quedó claro que Derek no podía responder. —Peter tiene evidencia de que el Alfa ha estado atacando a personas en toda la costa. No parece que haya mordido a nadie más, pero algunas de las personas a las que ha lastimado están en estado crítico.

Stiles asintió en comprensión. —Entonces, él necesita ser tratado de una manera u otra. ¿Derek? “La cabeza de Derek se levantó y miró a Stiles con recelo.—¿Quieres volver a ser un alfa?

El hombre respiró hondo y se enfrentó a los demás en la habitación. —Hace dos meses, habría dicho que no. Pero sería un honor liderar esta manada, ¿me dejarías?

Lydia se movió primero. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Derek y lentamente expuso su cuello en señal de sumisión. Derek gruñó, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, y olfateó la línea de su cuello, aceptándola formalmente en su manada.

Uno por uno, Jackson, Ethan y Stiles hicieron lo mismo. Stiles no pudo evitar el escalofrío que se extendió por su cuerpo al sentir la nariz de Derek en su garganta, pero este momento era sobre Derek, no él, por lo que lo ignoró, por el momento.

La puerta principal se abrió y Peter volvió a entrar, mirando la escena con la cara en blanco. Stiles se hizo a un lado y toda la manada miró a Peter para ver qué haría.

Sin dudarlo, Peter dio varios pasos decididos hacia adelante hasta que estuvo de pie frente a un Derek de ojos brumosos, y le mostró la garganta.


End file.
